Beyond Death
by Nonahere
Summary: Infidelidad, decepcion, accidente, muerte, un extraño acontecimiento que le muestra lo que perdió, la una nueva oportunidad con un tiempo limite la hará regresar dispuesta a recuperar el amor de aquel hombre al que perdio  Shikatema  U.A.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.

X

X

X

Cuando era niña papa me contaba historias de fantasmas, yo me asustaba mucho y gaara y kankuro lloraban por la noche pues les provocaban pesadillas, a veces creo que papa lo hacía apropósito para reír un rato con las caras de miedo que poníamos.

Fui creciendo y nunca me preocupe por la muerte, pues la veía como algo natural, solo me ocupaba de vivir al máximo todos los días de mi vida, pues al gozar de los beneficios de ser la hija de un rico empresario no pensaba en que pasaría después.

Pero para ser alguien que no le temía a la muerte, la mía fue algo extraña no por lo que sucedió si no porque aun la recuerdo perfectamente.

Recuerdo que, salí corriendo de la casa enojada y llena de rabia, en esos momentos odiaba a shikamaru tanto que llegue a desear su muerte, sin saber que predeciría la mía.

Aún recuerdo la lluvia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo mientras corría, había mucho viento y al correr salpicaba el agua sobre mi empujando a la gente abriéndome paso.

"_te odio, desearía que estuvieras muerto, shikamaru Nara"_

Lo maldecí mil veces más mientras corría, llegue a una esquina y cruce la calle mire y vi un auto dirigiéndose a mí a toda velocidad, no logre cruzar a tiempo, escuche un rechinido y sentí dolor en mi estómago, caí al piso y la gente se comenzó a acercar, el dueño del auto arranco en reversa y se fue del lugar había muchas mujeres gritando y pidiendo ayuda, yo no podía hablar, estaba en shock, con mis ojos abiertos por que veía todo, en cuestión de minutos llego una ambulancia y me subieron en ella, un paramédico me ponía una máscara de oxígeno pero con la sangre en mi garganta casi no podía respirar, otro de ellos ponía compresas en mi estómago, tratando de detener el sangrado.

Llegamos al hospital y vi a tsunade, una médico amiga de la familia y junto a ella samura, una de mis amigas, ambas me miraron y me hablaban pero no podía contestar de inmediato me llevaron a el quirófano, escuchaba el electrocardiograma marcando el ritmo de mis latidos, los gritos de tsunade pidiendo instrumentos, sakura evitaba llorar y yo quería hablar pero no podía, de pronto la maquina paro y todos se paralizaron, trataron de revivirme, mi cuerpo brincaba por la descarga eléctrica, tsunade intento varias veces revivirme, hasta que desistió.

-hora de la muerte 7:58 p.m.- susurro la rubia

Vi como cerraban mis ojos, sentí la sábana blanca rozando mi rostro cubriéndome por completo y escuche el llanto de sakura , en ese momento fue como si mi alma se levantara de mi cuerpo saliendo de él, me veía a mí misma acostada en esa cama a las enfermeras saliendo del quirófano también a tsunade y a sakura y después llevaron mi cuerpo en una camilla a un cuarto oscuro y frio con más cuerpos en otras camillas, una etiqueta en mi pie me identificaba, minutos después entro tsunade y de tras de ella mi esposo, shikamaru.

Lo vi acercarse detrás de tsunade , su rostro no tenía expresión estaba vacío igual que yo en esos momentos, él se puso a un lado de la camilla y tsunade del otro yo me puse detrás de él y tsunade quito la sabana dejando ver mi rostro ya sin vida, yo estaba pálida con los parpados y los labios morados shikamaru acaricio mi rostro.

-puedo estar a solas unos momentos-

Tsunade solo asintió y salió de ahí, dejándome con shikamaru a solas, pensé que me diría que me odiaba, por todo el daño que le había hecho, pensé que estaba feliz por mi muerte per el solo se acercó a mi cuerpo abrasándome junto su frente con la mía y cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar ahogando sus sollozos sobre mi boca la cual beso muchas veces sintiendo el frio en mis labios.

-te amo…te amo….esto no puede ser… ¡mujer no! ¡Despierta temari! ¡TEMARI!-

Me beso de nuevo mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, yo solo veía detrás de el cuanto sufría por mí, me acerque y lo abrace por detrás recargando mi cabeza en su espalda debajo de su nuca y él se quedó inmóvil unos segundos como si me sintiera abrasándole.

Minutos después tsunade entro e hizo que shikamaru saliera de ahí, tenían que preparar mi cuerpo, yo salí detrás de él y en el pasillo vi a todas esas personas tan importantes para mí, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi padre.

Al día siguiente me llevaron al cementerio dentro de una caja de madera, me enterraron con mi vestido de novia a petición de shikamaru pues a él le gustaba mucho como me veía con él, maquillaron mi rostro para no verme tan pálida y peinaron mi cabello con un broche que shikamaru me regalo, ya en el cementerio el sacerdote dijo unas palabras las cuales no escuche, antes de cerrar el ataúd shikamaru se acercó y me beso, después bajaron el ataúd poco a poco y echaron tierra sobre mí.

Vi a mis hermanos llorando por segunda vez, la primera fue cuando murió mama, que aunque eran muy pequeños sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Mi hermano gaara abrasaba a su esposa con cuatro meses de embarazo, kankuro abrasaba a meiko su novia y mi amiga de la infancia, ambos lloraban.

Mi padre abrasaba a su esposa, el lloraba, ella fingía.

Mis suegros estaban abrasados, yoshino lloraba, shikaku solo veía triste, para darle fortaleza a ella y a su hijo.

Mis amigas también lloraban, los chicos las abrasaban, evitando llorar.

Shikamaru, no lloraba, evitada hacerlo aunque yo sabía que estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo haría frente a tantos, vi a ino acercarse a él, lo abraso y él le agradeció con la mirada el apoyo, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que ella quería más que consolarlo, sin evitarlo me acerque a él y toque su rostro para después besarlo en la mejilla, no sé si me pudo sentir pero él se alejó de ino.

Terminaron de enterrarme y pusieron la lápida de cemento sobre mí, en ella había una leyenda

"la más hermosa mujer, Temari No Nara"

Muchas flores adornaron mi tumba y poco a poco mientras oscurecía la gente se fue dejando por fin a shikamaru solo frente a mi tumba y cuando no hubo nadie más, el comenzó a llorar, me decía que me amaba y que vendría todos los días a verme.

Después de un rato él se fue pues ya había oscurecido y estaban por cerrar el cementerio.

Lo vi alejarse, y trate de detenerlo pero no pude, ya estaba muerta y yo misma lo sabía, si tan solo, no hubiéramos peleado, si tan solo no hubiera salido de la casa, si tan solo no hubiera deseado su muerte.

Si tan solo tuviera una segunda oportunidad para estar con él y decirle cuando le amo.

Si tan solo tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

X

X

X

X

Jeje no sé si me quedo bien, pero a mí me gusto y pues espero que a ustedes también

Agradezco a YyESesY por la ayuda y todo lo demás.


	2. chapter 2

**De regreso**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, la historia es mía.

Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y agradezco los reviews y el apoyo de todas ustedes, los dejo leer.

"_pensamietos"_

_-_dialogo-

X

X

Al morir dicen que ves una luz blanca, en mi caso no fue así, cuando shikamaru fue alejándose poco a poco de mi tumba instintivamente lo seguí, pero al dar unos pasos me detuve, aunque involuntariamente, trate de moverme pero no pude, quise gritar y lo hice, pero no volteo, no me escucho.

Mire al cielo y estaba oscuro, una neblina me rodeo por completo y todo se oscureció, pude caminar un poco pero no había nada ahí, mucha gente afirma que cuando estas a punto de morir vez una luz blanca y esta te llevara directo al cielo, pero todo ahí era negro, así que también supuse que iría al infierno, pues en vida no había sido una blanca palomita, precisamente.

Cansada ya de caminar y no ir a ningún lado me senté en el suelo aun rodeado de aquella inmensa oscuridad, espere, no sé qué, pero pasaron minutos, horas…incluso días y nada mas que oscuridad.

¿Así es la muerte?

-hola…-escuche y mire a todos lados, pero no vi a nadie, quizá ya estaba alucinando-¿me estas escuchando?-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte observando a aquel chico frente a mí, no sabía quién era, pero lo observe de arriba abajo, era más alto que yo, cabello rubio y un poco largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes como los míos pero más oscuros, sin luz en ellos, enmarcados por ojeras, su piel era pálida, sus labios morados y era tremendamente parecido a mí.

-soy teriko-

-hola, emm ¿tú también estas muerto?-

-si-

-¿y cuánto llevas aquí?-

-bastante pero no importa, vine por ti-

-¿por mí?- le pregunte sorprendida

-así es, te explicare, cuando mueres tu contraparte se encarga de transportarte al mundo de los muertos-

-¿tú eres mi contraparte?-

-así es, soy tu contraparte masculina, por eso somos tan parecidos, porque yo, soy tu-

-valla…eres mi yo masculino y te llamas Teriko-

-así es, bien, es hora de irnos-me extendió su mano pues yo aún estaba en el piso y estire la mía para tomarla pero no lo hice.

-no espera, no quiero, no quiero morir, quiero regresar con shikamaru-

-¿en serio? Por qué antes de morir tú lo odiabas, deseaste su muerte- se sentó a mi lado y me miro dando justo en el blanco.

-pero lo amo- afirme, yo estaba segura.

-pues no parecías amarlo cuando te acostabas con Yashura, en su propia cama-me miro retándome, en ese momento comprendí que aun siendo la persona más insistente de quien no puedes escapar nunca es de ti mismo.

-cállate….-

-es en serio, pienso que shikamaru está mejor sin ti-

-eso no es verdad, lo amo y me ama, quiero regresar con el-

-pues, él ya te olvido- el me afirmo yo lo mire retadora

-no es verdad, él nunca me olvidara-

-ya lo hizo, ahora es feliz, después de tu muerte comenzó a salir con ino, tu mejor amiga, ahora ellos van a casarse, se aman, te olvido, como tú a el-

-eso no es verdad el me am…espera…¿Cómo que hace dos años?, morí hace poco-

-no…tu llevas muerta cinco años, basto un año para que él te olvidara y se fuera con ino, pero bueno, esperaron dos años más para dar a conocer su romance, él pensaba que sería una falta de respeto a tu recuerdo-el rio, burlándose.

-eso no es verdad, esta tarde lo vi en el panteón, fue mi funeral-incrédula conteste pues pensaba que el solo jugaba con mi mente para convencerme e ir con él.

-no, no es así, el venía a diario a traerte flores, después, ino lo acompañaba, para "consolarlo" pasaron meses y meses, un año, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco….aquí el tiempo pasa muy rápido, sin que te des cuenta, y bueno él te olvido, ahora ya no siente nada por ti, simplemente, para el ya no existes-el era yo, pues hablaba igual, tratando de herir el orgullo ajeno.

-pero…-

-vamos temari, no tengo tiempo, tengo que llevarte al otro lado- el cogió mi mano y me levanto del suelo y comenzamos a caminar pero me detuve, no creía lo que él decía.

-¡quiero volver! ¡Ayúdame a volver! Si el ya no me ama hare que se enamore nuevamente de mi-

-no pierdas tiempo, eso no pasara-

-claro que sí, si una vez se enamoró de mí, ¿Por qué no de nuevo?-

-por qué ahora es feliz con otra-

-quiero ir al mundo de los vivos, ¡ayúdame!-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-porque tú eres yo, y si hay alguien a quien siempre ayudaría es a mi misma-

-touche…- el me miro sonriendo-bueno, no puedo regresarte al mundo de los vivos, pero se quien si, sígueme-

Empezamos a caminar por horas y horas en esa inmensa oscuridad, de pronto apareció una luz frente a nosotros, no dije nada y de pronto nos encontramos en una habitación bastante iluminada, tanto que mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

-bien aquí es-

-aquí no hay nada-dije mirando a mi alrededor

-eso piensas- escuche una tercera voz en la conversación pero no había nadie

-emmm….¿eres dios?-pregunte pues era la única explicación lógica que se me ocurría _"lógico, al carajo, nada aquí es lógico"_

-no precisamente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-volver al mundo de los vivos, ya le explique mis razones a el, déjame ir-

-está bien, iras, pero no como antes-

-¿a qué te refrieres?-

-Shikamaru Nara se casara en 6 meses, con ino Yamanaka, ellos están enamorados y tu nunca exististe, gaara y kankuro no son tus hermanos, no eres una Sabaku No, no existes, si logras enamorarlo todo volverá a la normalidad, pero eso será solo hasta que él se entregue a ti, por completo-

"_mío por completo, solo mío, adoro esas palabras, oh aun muerta sigo siendo una pervertida"_

-de acuerdo pero…¿mis amigos, sakura, tenten, hinata?-

-ellas no te conocen, nadie sabe quién eres, tienes que acercarte a shikamaru por tus métodos, tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti y olvide a ino, si no lo haces antes de que el se case volverás al mundo de los muertos, ¿aceptas?-

-sí, si, si, lo que sea, vamos quiero volver-

-de acuerdo-

Otro destello me hizo cerrar mis ojos y al abrirlos me encontraba en el cementerio, donde estaría mi tumba, pero no había tumba había solo pasto, camine de regreso a casa, o por lo menos donde antes vivía, ya era de noche y las calles estaban oscuras, mientras llovía, extrañamente no sentía el frio de la lluvia, era lógico porque, pues estaba muerta, llegue al departamento donde vivía con shikamaru y la puerta estaba abierta, las cosas seguían igual que como antes de morir, solo que no estaban las cosas de shikamaru, no había ropa masculina en los cajones, y la cama no olía a él, suspire y me deje caer tratando de descansar.

Mire al balcón y de ahí se veía gran parte de la calle, me encantaba esa vista, de nuevo me senté en la cama cerrando mis ojos.

-linda casa-escuche una voz y me espante-

-¡teriko! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-te vigilo, me obligaron, bueno que piensas hacer, sabes deberías volver, es genial estar en el mundo de los muertos, no sientes dolor-

-tampoco amor-

-bueno sí, es cierto, deberíamos volver-

-no, si una vez enamore a Nara Shikamaru, lo hare de nuevo, en menos de seis meses ¡Nara shikamaru será mío!-

X

X

X

Chachan! Espero que les haya gustado

El nombre de teriko lo invente pues quería un nombre masculino para temari y ese fue el único que me vino a la mente, así que no creo que signifique nada.

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo se pone mejor y por ahora creo que ya están empezando a comprender por qué shikamaru y temari pelearon, asi es ella fue infiel.

Bueno y tratara de recuperar a shikamaru ¿lo lograra o el seguirá con ino y se casara?

Sayonara!


	3. Primer Encuentro

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia si!.

-dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

Bueno sin más, los dejo leer espero que este capítulo aclare un poquito las preguntas que me han hecho, bye!

_flashback_

_Cuando tenía 18 años regrese a New York, viví en Francia desde los 15, cuando mi padre se quiso casar yo me aleje de mi familia, no sé si fue buena idea pero necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar que tanto me asfixiaba, durante el tiempo que estuve en Francia deje de estudiar y me dedique a la "buena vida", por así decirlo, pero ahora que mis hermanos me necesitan eh regresado para estar a su lado._

_Llegue a el edificio del instituto konoha, ya conocida por mi pues ahí había cursado gran parte de mi escuela, vestía el uniforme reglamentario pero a mi modo, pues la falda iba un poco arriba y la camisa tenia los últimos botones abiertos llamando así la atención de varios chicos que pasaban por mi lado, tenía sed así que llegue a la cafetería por una lata de refresco y seguí por los corredores ya vacíos pues el timbre había sonado hace varios minutos._

_Iba muy concentrada en mis asuntos cuando al dar la vuelta sentí un golpe fuerte y caí al piso, cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto en mi cabeza pero este no llego, unas manos me detuvieron evitando que me rompiera la cabeza en el piso, después sentí un frio en mi pecho y al abrir los ojos mi mirada se cruzó con la de él._

_-lo siento…yo no, es que…lo siento-_

_-¡quítate de encima tarado!-el enrojeció al ver la posición en la que estábamos, el sobre mí con sus piernas abiertas alrededor de mis caderas rozándonos demasiado, para el colmo el refresco hacia que mi bracier negro se transparentara atraves de la blusa blanca que aparte se había abierto por la caída mostrando de más._

_-lo siento….te ayudo- _

_Estuvo a punto de levantarme cuando de nuevo caímos al piso pero esta vez una tercera persona callo sobre nosotros lo gracioso fue que la cara de ese chico quedo bastante cerca de la mía, nos miramos detenidamente y por un segundo el mundo se detuvo cuando…_

_-¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?-_

_Reconocí de inmediato la voz de quien hablaba, era mi hermano menor, Gaara, fue el quien nos había caído encima y ahora estaba de pie amenazando con la mirada al chico sobre mí._

_-¡yo nada! Es que fue un accidente, oye espera…. ¿tú tienes una hermana?-dijo mientras se sentaba y lo imite pero aún seguía sobre mi_

_-sí, y es la chica sobre la que estas, así que ¡quítate!-_

_-lo siento….-él se puso de pie y me ayudo a pararme y ya de pie nos miró a ambos- lo siento, fue un accidente, ¿estás bien?-_

_-sí, gracias…-conteste yo, si hubiese sido otro chico ya estaría llorando en el piso por atreverse a tirarme y encima a mojarme con la lata de refresco, pero este chico era diferente, quizá la forma en la que se disculpó o su profunda mirada._

_-¿quieren explicarme que pasa aquí?-_

_-no pasa nada gaara, fue un accidente-_

_-pues que accidente-_

_-pues también fue tu culpa, ¡caíste sobre nosotros!-_

_-¡claro! Como iba yo a saber que estaban tirados en el piso, tenía prisa por la clase de….Ahhh! ¡la clase! Hey temari, ¡ve a clase! Nosotros nos vamos, si llegamos tarde Anko nos castigara-_

_-¿temari?-pregunto el moreno_

_-sí, temari Sabaku No, ¿y tú?-_

_-Shikamaru Nara- "¿con que shikamaru eh?"_

_-¡temari oíste lo que te dije!-_

_-tu no me dices que hacer y ¿cómo quieres que valla a clase así?-dije señalando mi blusa llena de refresco-además…estoy perdida, me toca clase con….Mitarashi…Anko-_

_-igual que a nosotros-el moreno hablo y sonrió- esa vieja está loca, más vale que te cambies y vallas al gimnasio, los vestidores están allá y el gimnasio por ahí- me dio señas y empezó a caminar- de nuevo, lo siento-_

_-no te preocupes gracias, me ayudas más que mi hermanito-_

_-no puedo creer que siendo tres años mayor que yo tengas que repetir el curso conmigo-hablo gaara_

_Sonreí inocente y shikamaru me vio asombrada, seguro que no se imaginaba que era más grande que él, después me di vuelta y me fui a los vestidores, para después ir a clase._

_Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, y ahí me enamore de él, de Nara Shikamaru._

_Fin del flashback_

_X _

_X_

_X_

Teriko miraba la calle atravez del balcón y yo seguía acostada en la cama, mirando a la nada recordando las veces que shikamaru habíamos estado en esa cama haciendo el amor, lástima que esta vez la cama no olía a él, solté un suspiro y mire al techo.

-el mundo de los vivos es tan….aburrido-suspiro teriko

-claro que no, solo hay que saber divertirse, antes, shikamaru y yo salíamos todos los fines de semana a los clubs nocturnos-

-¡bien! ¡Vamos!-

-¡No! Aun no me quedan muchas cosas claras, tienes que explicarme, ¿Cómo es que nadie me conoces, no existo?-

-no es que no existas, es….como decirlo, tú no tienes ni pasado ni futuro, solo presente, ¿entiendes?, si shikamaru se casa con ino regresaras al mundo de los muertos, todo el pasado de shikamaru ha sido sin ti, no te conoció en el instituto, no saliste con él, y no pasó nada a tu lado, por el contrario quien estuvo con él fue otra persona-

-¿ino?-

-así es, en cambio si shikamaru te acepta en su futuro, bueno puedes regresar al mundo de los vivos, con él, como antes del accidente, pero debes remediar tus errores y enamorarlo, ya sabes el resto-

-si shikamaru me acepta entonces todo será como ahora, ¿no tendré a mis hermanos?-

-no, si shikamaru te acepta, sería como si el universo cambiara de nuevo y tu volverías a existir, pero esta vez como Sabaku No Temari, de nuevo, por ahora eres solo temari, esto es como una dimensión alterna.

-Kaze No Temari*, perfecto teriko, entendí, ahora hay que dormir-

-pero dijiste que podíamos ir a pasear-

-¡No! ¡Buenas noches!-

X

X

Para la mañana siguiente sali de la casa y teriko me acompañaba, pues según él no me dejaría mucho tiempo sola, llegue a las empresas Nara un edificio muy conocido por mí y espere en una banca un poco alejada de la entrada

-¿vamos a entrar?-

-no, son casi las 10, shikamaru llega a esta hora-

y como por arte de magia apareció, como cada mañana en su elegante porche negro del año, yo lo espiaba detrás de unos arbustos y teriko estaba detrás de mí, el auto se abrió y shikamaru bajo de él, estuve a punto de ir a correr y abrasarlo pero teriko me detuvo.

-él no sabe que existes, recuérdalo-

Asentí sin dejar de mirarlo, era tan atractivo, tan guapo, con su gesto de aburrimiento, aquel gesto que me hizo enamorar de él, lo mire y sonreí, pero mi sonrisa de desbarato al verlo dar la vuelta al auto, ino bajo del lado del copiloto después de que él le abriera la puerta, sus manos se entrelazaron y se besaron, el dio una sonrisa y pude leer en sus labios un "te amo" que ella respondió con un "yo también te amo" ,después caminaron entrando a los edificios Nara y los perdí de vista.

-muy bien, ya que sabes que está feliz con ino, vámonos-

-¡no!, ya te lo dije, el verlo con ella solo me hace desear recuperarlo, pero tengo que estar cerca de él, el problema es ¿cómo?-

Me senté en la banca de nuevo, pensando, sabia los lugares que shikamaru frecuentaba, así que sería fácil topármelo bastante seguido pero aun así no sabía la forma de acercarme a él lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer a mí, seguí pensando hasta que la voz de teriko me saco de mis pensamientos.

-mira esto-

-¿Qué es?- me acerque a la pizarra que colocaban frente a la puerta, ahí había un anuncio.

"se solicita secretaria" y debajo de ella estaban escritos los requerimientos para el puesto y yo cubría todos a la perfección, cogí la hoja y entre a las oficinas. Teriko me siguió. Pero me detuve frente a él.

-una pregunta, ¿las demás personas te pueden ver?-

-sí, si yo quiero, si no, puedo pasar desapercibido-

-ser invisible-

-así se diría de la manera vulgar, y si justo ahora nadie más me ve por lo tanto, pareces loca hablando sola-

Mire a mi alrededor y varias personas me observaban, así que deje la vergüenza a un lado y me dirigí a la recepción y sonreí al ver a tenten ahí, como cada mañana ya que ella era la recepcionista principal encargada de la mayoría de las contrataciones y asuntos de personal, me acerque y le hable.

-buenos días, vi el anuncio del trabajo y quería saber si puedo tomarlo-

-buenos días- sonrió como siempre con dulzura y cariño, estuve a punto de abrazarla, pero me contuve- bueno, el puesto es para secretaria del jefe, ¿cubres con los requisitos?...emmm disculpa-tenten contesto el teléfono y hablo un par de cosas y transfirió la línea - sonreí, "_shikamaru es el jefe, yo sería su secretaria, esto no puede ir más perfecto_" teriko seguía a mi lado y como había dicho nadie lo había notado.

-ya discúlpame, ahora tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que hacerte una prueba y la verdad no sé si….espera….- tenten hablo de nuevo por el intercomunicador

Me estaba empezando a desesperar cuando vi a ino acercarse a tenten, con su elegante vestido de Gucci y su horrible cabello rubio, me miro detenidamente pero desvió su atención a tenten.

-tenten, shikamaru quiere los informes del desarrollo del marketing de este mes y los avances del nuevo contrato y llévale café, avisa en el spaa que ya voy para allá-

-si señorita, en un momento-

-no en un momento, hazlo ahora-dijo arrogantemente

Y dicho esto Ino salió del edificio, Tenten por fin tuvo un segundo libre y me hablo.

-disculpa pero ahora no puedo atenderte, mi jefe…-

-escucha, dijiste que me harías una prueba, la hare hoy, dame los documentos-

-yo no sé si….-

-vamos, solo déjame hacer la prueba- dudo un momento y sonrió

-está bien, solo porque me agradas, su oficina está en el quinto piso, estos son los documentos y la cafetería está a la izquierda del ascensor-

-de acuerdo-

-toma esto, Estaremos en contacto por si necesitas algo- me dio un comunicador y me lo puse detrás del oído- no olvides el café-

-no lo hare-

Subí por el elevador bastante conocido y di vuelta a la izquierda directo a la máquina del café, llene el vaso con agua tibia y prepare el café como a él le gustaba pues yo lo sabía perfectamente, tome los documentos en una mano y el café en otra intentando no tirarlo y camine rápidamente directo a la oficina de shikamaru y me pare frente a la puerta pero cuando estuve a punto de tocar un calor raro invadió mi pecho y sentí un golpe y cuando voltee hacia arriba vi a shikamaru y me di cuenta de la situación, acabábamos de chocar y para el colmo el café me había caído encima, justo en mis pechos, estuve a punto de gritar pero lo mire y fue como si el mundo se detuviera pues nuestros ojos se cruzaron y nos vimos por instantes que se me hicieron eternos, el me detenía por la cintura evitando que callera y la risa de teriko que solo yo escuche me hizo separarme de él.

-lo siento en verdad, yo, lo siento, es que yo…yo ehh-

-no se preocupe, fue mi culpa-sonreí

-aun así, te he tirado el café encima, lo siento y emmm…¿Quién eres?-

-mi nombre es temari, y estoy haciendo la prueba para secretaria, pero creo que después de este accidente no me quedare con el puesto-dije inocentemente lo mire y sonreí ingenua

-ohhh….temari, soy shikamaru, bien este pequeño accidente no afecta en nada mucho menos cuando es mi culpa, creo que deberías desnudar….emmm quitarte el suéter, haya hay un baño- señalo el pasillo y yo lo pille sonrojado.

-claro, discúlpeme, aquí están los documentos que pidió- le entregue los papeles y fui directo al baño antes de entrar voltee a verlo y el aún estaba ahí de pie mirándome y sonriendo.

_Ese fue un buen comienzo, creo…._

X

X

X

Aclaraciones:

*Temari Kaze No, Temari del viento, obvio porque, y use ese apellido en vez de SabakuNo por que no se me ocurrió otro.

Bien **Yusha**, espero que con esa pequeña explicación que teriko dio haya quedado un poco más claro el concepto de lo que sucedió, es como si ella hubiera sido transportada a una dimensión alterna. Y respecto a esa canción, nunca la había escuchado pero si esta linda y es similar.

**sabaku no nathzu uchiha, **creo que tu pregunta también ha quedado respondida, shika no la olvido, para shikamaru simplemente ella no existió. Así que simplemente ella lo trata de enamorar porque todavía lo ama.

Ahora, otra cosa, estuve peleando con migo misma sobre si teriko debía o no ser visto por las demás personas, pues pensé que si lo veían podía poner más situaciones pero por otro lado pensé en que sería mejor que no, así que decidí hacerlo así, si él quiere que lo vean lo verán y si no, puede pasar desapercibido, como el mismo explico, así como los fantasmas. Así que agradezco a **YyessyY **que me ayudo bastante.


	4. Espia

Disclaimer: los personajes son de kishimoto, la historia es mía.

Hola de nuevo, bien en este capítulo será narrado en mayoría por teriko, la contraparte de temari, que la hará de espía, aparece chouji y como buen amigo le da consejos a shikamaru, espero que les guste

X

X

X

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

_X_

Temari Narra

Después de ese encuentro un poco accidentado me diriji al baño y me quite el suéter, por lo menos la blusa que traía debajo no estaba tan manchada, con un poco de agua y secándola logre quitar la mancha del café, teriko aún me veía y se burlaba de mí.

-es increíble…sabes justo ahora deberías retroceder-

-para nada, fue un comienzo perfecto-

-¡chocaron!-

-y que, la primera vez que nos vimos en la academia pasó casi lo mismo, así que seguro que pronto cae-

-bueno, creo que si tienes razón será fácil que el cometa un desliz-

-¿un desliz?-

-sí, ya sabes, acostarse con su secretaria, la fantasía de todo jefe y después de que pase el volverá con su esposa, porque será demasiado cobarde para dejar a ino por ti-

-no….el me ama… ¡y ya deja de decir estupideces!, vamos que tengo cosas que hacer-

Teriko guardo silencio y me siguió de nuevo hacia la oficina, pero sus palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de mi mente y resonaron bastante fuerte, quizá el me consideraría solo una aventura y volvería con ino, ¿sería capaz de hacer eso?

Mis dudas se desvanecieron al verlo frente a mí, mirándome de esa manera.

Ahora solo llevaba puesto mis jeans de mezclilla y una blusa negra con cuello "V" quizá algo escotado.

-emmm….lo siento, es que no pensaba venir a pedir empleo aquí, por eso vengo vestida de esta forma-

-no se preocupe, se ve bien….es decir, ehh…voy a salir unos momentos por favor atienda mis llamadas y si necesita algo el número de mi celular está en la agenda del escritorio- sonrió y dio media doblando en el pasillo para tomar el ascensor cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos mire a teriko

-síguelo- le ordene

-¿Qué?-

-que vallas tras él, fíjate a donde va y que no se dé cuenta-

-¡yo no soy tu criado! No haré lo que digas-

-si me meto en problemas, seguro que te regañan-

-pfff….está bien, ¡pero que acosadora!-

-cállate y ve tras él, no puedo ir me de aquí, así que síguelo, apúrate o lo perderás de vista-

-de acuerdo, ¡pero me debes una!-

Teriko salió detrás de shikamaru y yo me quede en la oficina recibiendo las llamadas de los clientes o proveedores que trataban de comunicarse con él, mientras que no se ni dónde se había ido él.

X

X

X

Teriko Narra

Temari me debe una, no soy criado, pero bueno, ser espía es genial, ocultarte para que no te vean y seguir a las personas, aunque pensándolo bien nadie más que temari me puede ver, como sea, seguí a shikamaru hasta la recepción principal donde se detuvo a hablar con tenten, me acerque hasta quedar a su lado y mire a tenten, ella era muy hermosa.

-hola shikamaru-saludo sonriendo

-hola tenten, voy a salir un momento-

-claro, emmm ¿Qué piensas de la chica rubia que entro de secretaria?

-todo va bien, por mí que se quede-dijo sonriendo- bueno me voy-

Bien, temari tenía un poco de razón, él ya la había aceptado y eso sería el primer paso, el auto de shikamaru llego y subió al volante y yo al lado del copiloto, quizá sintió mi presencia por que le dieron escalofríos, que es lo que suele pasar cuando un muerto está cerca de un vivo.

El empezó a conducir por la cuidad que yo no conocía hasta que llego a un restaurant muy lujoso y fue directo a una mesa en una tarraza donde se podía ver la calle, ahí estaba un hombre gordito que le sonrió en cuanto lo vio mientras yo me quede recargado en un muro junto a ellos mientras los miraba.

-hola chouji ¿Cómo estás?-

-hola hermano, ¿bien y tú?-un camarero llego y ellos ordenaron lo que comerían

-bien, ¿Qué cuentas?-

-pues….tú fuiste quien me dijo que si nos podíamos ver aquí, ¿pasa algo shikamaru?-

-no nada….solo quería verte y saber cómo estas, ¿que no puedo ver a mi mejor amigo?-comento el Nara fingiendo indignación

-nos vimos ayer-dijo cortante- ¿Qué sucede?-

-nada….- el camarero llego después de unos minutos y me sorprendí de la cantidad de comida que chouji había pedido

-¡mentiroso!-

-bueno me conoces bien hermano, ayer por la noche tuve un pleito con ino y lo resolvimos esta mañana ¿entiendes no?-

-si…entiendo, pero si ya se arregló y fue de la mejor manera ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-no lo sé, a veces siento que ino y yo no deberíamos casarnos-

-¡estás loco! A ver…recapitulemos, conoces a ino desde que éramos niños, son los mejores amigos, te quiere, tu a ella, y cuando se casen todo se resolverá-

-lo se….nunca rompería mi compromiso con ella, se lo prometí a mis padres y a los de ella, es solo que pienso que como esposos no funcionaría-

-tan mala es en la cama-

-¡no estoy diciendo eso!-

-vamos, claro que te refieres a "eso" ino no te satisface en la cama, lo cual es malo porque el sexo es parte de un buen matrimonio, y no sé por qué dices eso, ino es muy hermosa, tiene un buen cuerpo-

-no es eso, no niego que ino es muy hermosa, pero simplemente es muy…reservada, casi no lo hacemos tanto como yo quería y a veces quisiera una chica demandante, fuerte y hasta un poco ruda, ya sabes algo más….-

-¿excitante?-

-sí, creo que si-muy bien, acababa de describir completamente a temari

-pues solo díselo, es muy importante que hablen de todo-

-ya se lo dije y dice que ella no es una cualquiera, no quiere que nuestro matrimonio se base solo en sexo…ella exagera con todo, quizá tampoco está segura de casarse conmigo y aun así quiere una boda a lo grande, cuida cada detalle y cuida demasiado de ella misma, ni siquiera come lo que debería porque dice que "engordara"-

-bueno, se cuida para ti….eso hacen las chicas-

-no me gusta que este tan flaca, me gustan las chicas con más carne-dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca

-en eso si tienes razón, te diré algo, hablare con ella quizá pueda ayudarte un poco-

-gracias hermano-

-alégrate shikamaru, uno solo se casa una vez en la vida-

-pues sí, sabes hable con naruto de esto y él me dijo que….-se quedó callado de repente y yo me acerque más, esa comida se veía deliciosa

-¿Qué?, ¡vamos dime! -¡No me dejes así!-

-él dijo que debería buscar a alguien para…comprobar si en verdad amo a ino, antes de casarme-

-¿hablas de una aventura?-

-sí, pero olvídalo es una mala idea-

-quien sabe….naruto es muy tonto pero a veces tiene razón en algunas cosas-

-¿tú piensas que debo serle infiel a ino?-

-no, a lo que me refiero es que en verdad debes comprobar que en verdad la amas, pero no sé en qué manera-

-mmm….sabes hay una chica que….no, olvídalo-

-¡dime!-

-una chica que acaba de entrar de secretaria, tuve un pequeño accidente con ella y me di cuenta de que es muy hermosa-

-bueno, la verdad si ino se entera de que piensas en otra…te matara-

-lo sé-

-pero por otro lado…una secretaria-

-deja de meterme esas ideas en la cabeza, eres mi amigo, deberías decirme que está mal, y que solo debo de pensar en ino-

-¡fuiste tú! Bueno ¿Cómo es ella?-

-es muy hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes, tiene un buen cuerpo y unos excelentes…emmm pechos-

-valla, sí que te impresiono, no eres de los que anda por ahí viéndole los pechos a las chicas-

-sí, pero los vi por accidente aunque traía un suéter, le tire el café encima cuando chocamos, fue al baño a limpiarse y salió con una blusa con escote y unos jeans bastante apretados-

-eres un pervertido-

-claro que no-

-claro que sí, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-temari-

-lindo nombre-

-si….pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa, que tal vas tú con mi prima, ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

-aun no shikamaru, no me presiones, pronto se lo pediré pero no sé cuándo-

-isaribi es muy romántica, llévala a cenar a un lugar lejos de aquí y ahí se lo pides, te aseguro que dirá que si-

-gracias hermano-

-de nada, eres el mejor pretendiente para mi prima, sé que la cuidaras bien, además somos los mejores amigos, y ser primos sería lo mejor-

-eso si-

Shikamaru y chouji siguieron hablando mientras yo los observaba y escuchaba, la verdad eran muy divertidos, y seguro que a temari le encantaría escuchar que shikamaru tenía problemas íntimos con ino además de que hablo de ella, pero saber todo esto le costara.

Ellos dos siguieron hablando por media hora más de negocios y luego el Nara tuvo que irse, así que me fui con él, de nuevo subimos al auto y condujo hasta las oficinas y fue directamente a las suya pero se detuvo al ver a temari y la gran vista que ofrecía pues ella estaba de pie a espadas de el pero se había inclinado sobre el escritorio dándole así a shikamaru una buena vista de su trasero y por un costado sobresalía la línea negra de su ropa interior bastante provocativa.

-este chico es un pervertido-solté una risita y temari la escucho porque volteo a ver a shikamaru y a mi detrás de él y con un movimiento sexy y lento se giró para recargarse en el escritorio aun frente a él sonriéndole.

-hola-susurro temari, y shikamaru inmediatamente salió de su trance

-emmm…regrese temari, ¿hay algo importante?-

-bueno, anote los recados aquí-dijo mientras el extendía una libreta de notas, también llamo una señorita para confirmar su cita con el señor fubuke-

-perfecto, confirma mi cita para mañana por la tarde a las 3, y es todo-

-claro, si necesita algo, estaré aquí- temari termino sonriendo y mirando al Nara de manera seductora y el devolvió la sonrisa para después encerrarse en su oficina-

-eres una pervertida, temari-

-claro que no-

-"si necesita algo estaré aquí"-dijo teriko imitando el tono de la voz de temari- vamos, eso tiene un doble sentido

-bueno, quizá sí, ahora dime, a donde fue shikamaru-

-se reunió con una chica y entraron a un motel- mentí y temari me miro un poco molesta

-¿Qué?-

-¡caíste!-

-¡eres un idiota!-

-se reunió con un chico llamado chouji, ¿lo conoces?-

-sí, es su mejor amigo, ¿de que hablaron?-

-bueno….saberlo te costara-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-quiero que salgamos a divertirnos esta noche, ¿Qué te parece un club nocturno?-

-está bien, ahora dime de que hablaron-

-muchísimas cosas, pero la más importante es que el Nara está insatisfecho con la Yamanaka-

-¿en serio?- a temari se le ilumino la cara y sonrió de manera siniestra

-sí, dice que el sexo con ella no es bueno, que quiere una chica demandante, ruda…te describió perfectamente a ti y otra cosa importante, su amigo le dijo que tener un desliz antes de casarse, no sería malo, ya sabes, para comprobar si ama a ino-

-chouji no es así-

-no, el no, menciono a otro chico nar…Naru-

-¿naruto?-

-sí, ese-

-naruto si es así-

-parece que sí, oh, y adivina tu eres la primera en la lista-

-¿yo?-

-así es, le contó a chouji de ti, dijo que tenías unos hermosos pechos, y cuando entramos te estaba mirando el trasero, es un pervertido, igual que tu-

-sí, eso es verdad-

-bueno, eso es todo, esperare hasta la noche para ir al club-

-de acuerdo, pero antes iremos de compras-

-ok-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y alrededor de las 6:30 el Nara salió de la oficina y se detuvo frente a temari

-ya me voy, espero verte mañana, adiós temari- bien, el empleo era de ella.

-hasta luego señor- ella sonrió inocente

Minutos después nosotros salimos de la oficina y después de despedirse de tenten fuimos al centro comercial a comprar ropa, temari se entretuvo demasiado escogiendo que ponerse, mujeres.

Esa noche salimos a pasear por la cuidad, alquilamos un deportivo negro y yo manejaba, claro que esta vez la gente podía verme, temari iba en el asiento del copiloto diciéndome hacia dónde ir, en unos 20 minutos llegamos a un club nocturno, se notaba que era un buen lugar debido a que los autos del estacionamiento eran bastante lujosos.

Temari y yo entramos juntos, los hombres la miraban pues ella llevaba una minifalda negra con una blusa roja tipo halter y unos tacones altos, tenía un excelente cuerpo y eso no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, mucho menos por Nara Shikamaru que se encontraba ahí mismo junto a su prometida y sus amigos, mire a temari y le sonreí, había caído en la trampa, ella sabía perfectamente que shikamaru frecuentaba ese lugar.

Él no la dejaba de ver aunque su mujer estuviera a su lado, después le susurro algo a chouji y el asentido con la cabeza, temari fingió no verlo y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejados de ellos pero aun a la vista, ella quedaba frente al por lo que con las piernas cruzadas le dio una buena vista de sus hermosas piernas.

-eres una tramposa, sabias que estaría aquí-le reproche

-se podría decir que si…vamos teriko, además tu querías salir-

-pues sí, vamos a divertirnos, bailemos-

La tome de la mano y fuimos a la pista de baile aun a la vista de shikamaru y sus amigos, sonreí mientras bailaba cercas de ella, pero vi la mirada seria del Nara dirigida a mí.

-esta celoso-

-perfecto….-

X

X

X

¿Y bien?, sé que tarde en actualizar pero la inspiración había muerto debido a los exámenes de ingreso

Ahora, es aquí donde utilizo a teriko como una persona normal que es vista por los demás y claro como ya vieron no pasa desapercibido por shikamaru.

Isaribi, aquí será la prima de shikamaru y claro novia de chouji.

En el próximo capítulo una interesante conversación entre shikamaru y temari, y quizá aparezca ino

Agradezco los reviews, me alientan mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo

_-pensamientos-_

-Dialogo-

X

X

X

Temari Narra

La noche estaba más animada que nunca, muchas parejas bailaban y otros se abrasaban o besaban demostrándose el amor o la calentura que poco a poco aumentaba, teriko se divertía, mirando a las féminas que le rodeaban, mientras mi atención se centraba en shikamaru que me veía, claro que el no notaba que yo lo observaba.

-te aseguro que quiere matarme-teriko interrumpió mis pensamientos

-lo se-

-y te encanta que sea así ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto- sonreí, mientras conversábamos seguíamos bailando por lo que nuestras caras quedaban muy juntas haciéndonos parecer una pareja real.

-y su novia muy desatenta, mira que ni le importa que te está mirando a ti-

-no me hables de ino- bufe molesta

Pero teriko tenía razón ino era desatenta con él, prefería estar con sakura contándose los más nuevos chismes.

En una oportunidad shikamaru me miro yo fingía no saber que estaba ahí y chouji le llamo, él le hizo señas y ambos voltearon a verme, aunque yo desvié mi mirada volteando a ver a teriko y cuando sentí que captaba por completo la atención de shikamaru bese a teriko en la mejilla, con el propósito de que shikamaru y chouji nos vieran, y como era de esperarse chouji le dijo algo a shikamaru y el desvió la mirada molesto.

X

X

X

**Shikamaru Narra**

-¿así que ella es temari?, es muy hermosa shikamaru, tienes razón, pero parece que esta con su novio-

-ni me lo digas-

-en verdad te gusta-

-¡no! Y deja de decir estupideces-quería auto convencerme de que temari no me gustaba, apenas la conocía, pero sentía algo por ella, miraba a ino conversar con sakura, ella noto mi mirada, me miro y sonrió por un instante, después siguió hablando con las chicas.

Mire detenidamente a ino, ella era hermosa, mucho en verdad, creo que fue la primera chica que me gusto pues la conocía desde niños, pero sentía que ella quizá no sería la mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra pero no estaba hecha para mí.

Mi atención se desvió a temari, aun bailaba cerca de ese chico, demasiado cercas, sus piernas hermosas se movían al ritmo de la música al igual que sus caderas, esas que eran poseídas en ese momento por las manos de ese chico. La blusa que llevaba dejaba ver un poco de su espalda, tan sexy y ese trasero tan bien proporcionado, me volvía loco.

Mi atención fue captada por ino de nuevo, se acercó a mí y me beso, sonreí y la mire.

-en un momento regreso-

-¿A dónde vas?- _¡por qué preguntas, deja que se valla!_

-emergencia de chicas, tardare un poco-

Y junto con sakura, hinata, isaribi y tenten salió de ahí, dejándonos solos a los chicos y a mí, seguimos conversando de cualquier cosa, mientras nos divertíamos tomando y mirando a las chicas que estaban en el antro, no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, somos hombres.

Mi atención de nuevo fue captada por temari que se alejó del chico rubio y fue a la barra para pedir una bebida, discretamente me diriji a ella y cuando estuve detrás de ella me aclare la garganta y seque el sudor de mis manos en el pantalón que vestía, estaba tan nervioso que parecía un adolecente.

-un Martini en las rocas, por favor- pedí al camarero mientras me sentaba al lado de temari, y fingiendo sorpresa la mire y le salude- hey Pero si eres temari, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no te había visto-mentí

-hola Nara-san-

-solo shikamaru, no estamos en la oficina-la mire fijamente, sabía perfectamente como conquistar a una chica, pero ella, era diferente.

-bien, shikamaru- ella sonrió inocente, se veía tan hermosa-estoy aquí solo para divertirme, ¿y tú?-

-supongo que lo mismo, a los chicos se les ocurrió salir a divertirse y ya sabes…aquí estamos-

-que bien, parece que tienes muchos amigos- ella miro a los chicos y de nuevo a mi

-así es, parece que tú tienes novio- solté de pronto, ella me miro quizá un poco sonrojada aunque también había algo de picardía en sus ojos

-si….-dijo dudosa

-¿sí?-pregunte, esperado recibir un no por respuesta

-¡no!- muy bien-…es decir, teriko es mi amigo y el…-

-es que te vi besarlo, en la mejilla-

-¿usted no besa a sus amigas en la mejilla?-

-sí, sí, tienes razón, soy un entrometido, disculpa-

-no se preocupe, y teriko no es mi novio, me lo ha pedido pero no he contestado, espero al chico ideal- sonrió de nuevo y la loca idea de ser yo aquel "chico ideal" paso por mi mente.

-valla, es raro porque eres muy hermosa y emmm….te invito un trago-

-gracias, una margarita, estaría bien- el cantinero nos había escuchado y de inmediato le sirvió a temari lo que había pedido-gracias, shikamaru

-de nada…emmm por cierto ¿te veré mañana?-

-si, por supuesto, a menos que usted no quiera-

-¡claro que quiero!, emmm es decir…me encantaría verte mañana-

-pues sí, me vera mañana…-

-y emmm…..-

-temari, ¡aquí estas preciosa!- el rubio se acercó a ella y tomándola por la cintura la beso en la mejilla, me moleste al ver como ella aceptaba el beso gustosa después me miro y sonrió

-shikamaru, él es teriko mi amigo, teriko él es shikamaru, mi jefe- nos presentó, el chico me miro y yo a él, parecía como si entendiera perfectamente que inconscientemente pretendía algo con temari, aun así con una mirada y sonrisa hipócrita, le respondí.

-mucho gusto-

-igualmente, pero ahora si me disculpa quiero llevar a esta hermosa señorita a bailar-

-por supuesto-respondí y con una sonrisa ambos se alejaron de mí.

Temari se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, comenzó a bailar con él al ritmo de la música y para mi desagrado demasiado cerca, él le susurraba al oído y ella respondía con y una sonrisa en los labios, me enoje bastante y no supe porque, sentía hervir mi sangre, algo que nunca antes había sentido con ino, a ella la veía coquetear con otros sin que ella se diera cuenta pero ni siquiera me importaba, en cambio con temari aunque solo llevo muy poco de conocerla ya la siento indispensable para vivir.

X

X

X

**Temari narra**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclame a teriko en cuanto estuvimos lejos de shikamaru

-tranquila temari, no puedes darte tan fácilmente, hay que ver si en verdad te quiere-me respondió con una sonrisa, después me beso en la mejilla y me apretó contra él mientras seguíamos bailando

-¡idiota! Estaba muy cercas-

-tranquila temari, además mira a la entrada-

Diriji mi vista a la entrada del antro y vi a ino que acababa de regresar, teriko llego justo a tiempo aunque por otro lado hubiera querido que ino nos viera juntos.

Ella se dirigió a shikamaru lo abraso y lo beso pero el desvió su rostro y ella le planto el beso en la mejilla, no sé qué le dijo pero él me veía disimuladamente, después deje de ponerle atención y seguí bailando con teriko tratando de olvidarme por momentos de shikamaru e ino aunque en realidad no podía.

Pasaron más de dos horas y me separe de teriko para ir al servicio, entre y vi a hinata ahí, quería abrazarla pero la razón me impidió hacerlo así que entre a los cubículos.

Salí a los pocos minutos y me acerque al lavabo a limpiarme las manos y retocar mi maquillaje y en ese momento entraron sakura, ino y tenten, tenten no me vio por qué agache mi cara y las tres se acercaron a hinata mientras que sakura entro al baño ino se acercó al espejo a retocarse el maquillaje después escuche la voz de tenten.

-oye ino, ¿qué tal te va con shikamaru?-

-pues bien, ya sabes, como siempre, no es muy cariñoso conmigo y además quiere un hijo-

Sentí que mi sangre hervía, shikamaru me había pedido un hijo a mí pero se lo había negado pidiéndole un poco más de tiempo y que ahora escuadra a ino decir que shikamaru quería un hijo con ella me hacía sentir pésimo, seguí arreglándome mientras escuchaba.

-eso es hermoso, después de todo pronto se casaran ¿no?- respondió hinata con su tono de amabilidad sonriendo

-claro que no hinata! Que ingenua, ¿Cómo un hijo?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo ino?- respondió tenten que aún no identificaba que la chica que estaba ahí era yo

-¿cómo qué? Ya sabes, ¡un hijo, engordas, te salen estrías, antojos nauseas! No wacala! ¡Nunca tendré hijos!-

-pues que tonta, shikamaru quiere hijos, y además debe de tener herederos que se quedaran con su fortuna-

-pues míos no serán, si quiere que los busque por otro lado, pero yo no sé los daré-

-¡que egoísta!- tenten y hinata pasaron por detrás de mí y salieron del servicio, de nuevo agache el rostro para que tenten no me identificara, después sakura salió del servicio y se acercó a lavarse las manos

-escuche lo que les dijiste, no le darás hijos a shikamaru-

-claro que no, y él no es tonto sabe perfectamente que no lo quiero, solo está conmigo por obligación, por nuestros padres-

-ino, shikamaru es nuestro amigo, no lo lastimes además tu estas con….-

-¡cállate! Sakura, shikamaru no se puede enterar de Sai, eres mi amiga no me puedes traicionar-

_¡Esa maldita zorra le es infiel_!, grite mentalmente, mire a ino atravez del espejo, tan vanidosa como siempre y en sus ojos veía el poco interés que le tenía a shikamaru.

-pues sí, pero entiende, Shikamaru solo saldrá lastimado-

-no importa, además él se lo busco, si desde un principio hubiera negado que nos casáramos esto no estaría pasando-

-¡no te creas una diosa ino! shikamaru lo hizo por sus padres y por su empresa, se sacrificó a sí mismo para darte una buena vida a ti y a su familia atravez de la unión de sus familias y ¡tú le pagas engañándolo!-

-sakura! Eso no me importa, ¡ahora déjame en paz!-

Ino salió del baño y sakura detrás de ella ignorando que estaba ahí, apreté los puños inconscientemente sintiendo como el odio y las ganas de matar a esa rubia tonta llegaban a mi cuerpo, mire a través del espejo y detrás de mí estaba teriko el servicio estaba vacío y el me sonrió.

-¡valla! Esa rubia es infiel! Mira nada más, que cosas, ahora ve y cuéntaselo a shikamaru vamos temari!-

Teriko me hablo pero sentía un poco de burla en sus palabras y su manera de hablar aun así estuve por dar un paso pero su voz de nuevo me detuvo.

-ohhh espera!- sí, confirme que el tono era de burla- imagina que llegas con shikamaru y le dices lo que acabas de escuchar, que inocente si crees que te creerá, es decir, apenas te conoce-

-sé que me creerá! Además hace un momento, lo sentí tan cerca de mí como si nada hubiera pasado, como si estuviéramos juntos-

-temari no seas ingenua, hace un momento shikamaru no pensaba con la cabeza si no con lo que tiene entre piernas-

-no teriko el…-proteste

-entiéndeme, no puedes decírselo así como así, no te creerá los hombre son hombres, cuando vemos a una tía buena solo funciona lo que tenemos entre las piernas, será mejor que esperes para decírselo, pero si quieres un rechazo ve tras él, sigue en la barra, yo me iré a casa ya es noche-

Teriko salió del baño y yo tras él desde ahí pude ver a shikamaru, en ese momento besaba a ino, me moleste y por un momento me di cuenta de que teriko tenía razón, aun me faltaba mucho para enamorar a shikamaru, pero iba por buen camino.

Los dos salimos de ahí directo a casa, también estaba cansada, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana en el camino observe a teriko sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y me aterre, ¿yo también era así? ¿Usaba el medio de las personas para convertirlo en un punto a mi favor y así mantenerlos controlados?

Solo yo misma podía comprender el por qué era así, no importaba a quien lastimaba, solo importaba que yo no saliera lastimada, mire de nuevo a teriko y de nuevo sonreí, el mismo sabe cómo hacerme recapacitar aun con las palabras más crudas y crueles.

Era más que obvio que era yo misma en versión masculina, sonreí de nuevo para mi misma, me encantaba ser así.

X

X

X

X

¿y bien? Espero que les haya gustado aunque tarde mucho es escribir la continuación, ya que se me había ido la inspiración además era época de exámenes ya me dolía la cabeza, por otro lado agradezco a YyeEsSyY que me dio la idea del final, la conversación de teriko, alomejor es un poco cruel pero, pues a mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes también, bueno ya saben que teriko es el "yo" masculino de temari y si, me imagino a temari como una mujer que se protege a si misma debilitando a los demás.

¿Qué opinan?

Hasta la siguiente!


	6. Reunion con los Sabaku

Bien aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, más rápido de lo que pensaba ya que la inspiración llego durante un viaje de casa de mi tía a la mía, bastante raro diría yo y bueno me puse escribir y esto salió, espero que les guste, les dejo leer.

X

X

X

A las 8:00 a.m. de la mañana siguiente ya estaba en la puerta de las oficinas Nara, entre y me acerque a tenten sonriendo.

-buenos días, tenten, ya estoy lista, supongo que shikamaru te dijo que volvería-

-sí, si me lo dijo y me alegra que hoy vinieras bien vestida-

-claro-

-emmm no es que quisiera decir que ayer…es solo que en una oficina…-

-entiendo perfectamente, en una oficina hay que vestir correctamente y ayer llevaba jeans, si me disculpas, tengo que subir antes que llegue Nara-san- sonreí y me diriji al elevador.

Sonreí mientras miraba mi reflejo en los cristales, me veía muy bien, una falda negra pegada al cuerpo con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra, a juego con la falda, unas medias negras con ligeros que por supuesto no se veían, ya que si se vieran seria de muy mal gusto, unos tacos altos de piel negra y mi cabello suelto solo con una diadema blanca, un maquillaje ligero y brillo en los labios.

Subí el elevador consiente de que shikamaru apenas entraba, pero aun asi no lo espere, deje que el elevador se cerrara y llegue a la oficina, me acerque a mi escritorio y me senté en la orilla tomando entre mis manos una carpeta cualquiera hojeando los documentos.

Note precisamente cuando shikamaru se acercó a mi deteniéndose apenas a 3 metros, fue cuando lo mire sonriendo.

-ah, ¡Nara-san!, disculpe- me puse de pie en ese momento, acomodando mi falda-buenos días-

-buenos días temari, y deja de llamarme "Nara-san", te dije que solo fueras formal cuando sea necesario-

-si claro, ¿necesitas algo?-

-solo un café y galletas, un fax llegara en unos minutos, lo llevas a mi oficina y que nadie me moleste-

-por supuesto-

Shikamaru entro en la oficina y le lleve el café y galletas como a él le gustaban, y como dijo, minutos después llego un fax, lo tome y me acerque a la oficina de shikamaru pero antes de tocar escuche la voz de shikamaru, no era que quisiera espiar, pero la curiosidad me gano.

-no…te dijo que hoy no puedo, tengo una reunión importante…no…hoy no, hasta en la noche hablamos…por favor ino…hoy no puedo, dile a mis padres que… después hablamos, adiós-

El discutía con ino por teléfono, lo cual era bueno, poco a poco se separaban más, sonreí acomodándome el cabello detrás del oído, ajuste la falda y desabroche un botón de mi blusa, toque y shikamaru le permitió entrar.

-aquí está el fax- me acerque a su escritorio y sonreí

-bien temari, esta tarde tengo una reunión importante, necesito que me acompañes para que tomes nota, es una reunión importante-

-por supuesto, ¿a qué hora?-

-a las 4:00, pero saldremos a las 3:30, estate preparada y pide a tenten el contrato nuevo, ella sabe de qué hablo-

-por supuesto, con permiso-

Para cuando salí de la oficina de shikamaru y me diriji a mi escritorio, vi a teriko ahí sentado en la silla con los pies sobre el escritorio pero con una fulminante mirada él se quitó de ahí, comenzó a caminar y teriko me siguió.

Bajamos por el ascensor hasta la oficina principal, me acerque a tenten y la note un poco atareada.

-tenten, disculpa, estas bien o necesitas ayuda-

-estoy bien temari, gracias, es solo que anoche se les ocurrió a unos amigos ir a un bar y nos desvelamos mucho, pero dime ¿tú necesitas algo?-

-sí, que bien que te diviertas, shikamaru me dijo que tú tenías un contrato nuevo-

-¡ah! Si, los Sabaku, ¿tiene reunión hoy no?-

-emmm…solo me pidió el contrato- sonreí

Estaba tan feliz que no cabía en mí, si shikamaru tenía una reunión con lo sabaku eso significaba que vería a mis hermanos, tendría la oportunidad de verlos a ellos dos, a mi padre y a mis cuñadas a las cuales quería como si fueran mis hermanas.

Con mas que felicidad tome el contrato que tenten me entregaba y regrese al elevador, teriko tras de mi apenas pudo detener el elevador pero alcanzo a subir.

-ehh temari hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-no importa ahora, ¡veré a mis hermanos!-lo abrase por la emoción

-si pero…-

-después teriko-seguí abrazándole hasta que el elevador se detuvo

-en realidad es importante temari, ¡escúchame!-

-después-salí del elevador y fui a mi escritorio

Para ese momento me entretuve en otros asuntos aunque en realidad deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, teriko dejo de molestar y yo no le tome importancia a lo que él quería decir, seguro que era cualquier tontería.

Ansiosa espere a que fueran las 3:30 y justo a esa hora la puerta de la oficina de shikamaru se abrió y el salió de ahí, elegantemente vestido con su traje negro y una camisa verde seco con una corbata de un tono más oscuro, su cabello en la misma coleta alta, perfectamente arreglado y guapo.

-¿lista?-

-por supuesto, vamos-

Ambos salimos del edificio aunque teriko nos seguía, fuera del edificio un auto de la compañía nos esperaba, nos acercamos y shikamaru me abrió la puerta, entre y justo antes de que la cerrara teriko entro a mi lado, shikamaru rodeo y subió por el otro lado y le ordeno al chofer que nos llevara a las oficinas Sabaku.

Los nervios me carcomían por dentro, estaba ansiosa a ver a mis hermanos, los quería abrazar en cuanto los viera pero estaba segura que no podía.

-¿nerviosa?-

-¿Qué? No, no, nada de eso-

-parece que si-

-solo…estoy un poco cansada, pero no es nada-

-debe ser por la desvelada de anoche-

-ah, seguro, aunque me fui antes que tú, lamento no haberme despedido, pero teriko tuvo una emergencia, asi que el desvelado debes ser tú-

-no te preocupes y si me desvele un poco, pero esta reunión es importante, muy importante-

-seguro que todo sale bien-

Él me sonrió de nuevo y la conversación termino ahí, minutos después llegamos a las oficinas, shikamaru fue a ayudarme a bajar abriendo la puerta y tendiéndome la mano como todo un caballero y yo con mucho nerviosismo la acepte.

Entramos y la recepcionista principal, nos hizo pasar a una sala grande, ahí había más personas, el resto de los accionistas de la empresa y otras personas que no conocía, buscaba por todos lados esperando ver a mis hermanos llegar, nos acercamos a unas personas con las que shikamaru comenzó a hablar y yo me quede a su lado solo respondiendo a los saludos que me dirigían para después quedarme callada evitando mirar a aquellos viejos que me miraban más de la cuenta.

Me sentí morir de felicidad al ver a mis hermanos aparecer por un pasillo, junto a ellos mi padre y de su mano…. ¡no! ¡eso no podía ser!, ¡era mi madre!, ¡pero ella estaba muerta!, me volví pálida en ese instante y me retire del lugar casi corriendo, shikamaru me miro y fue tras de mi pero entre en el baño de damas antes de que me alcanzara y para cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo ya estaba llorando, no era posible que mi mama estuviera viva, ella murió cuando yo era niña, en aquel accidente cuando iba por mí a la guardería gaara estaba por nacer y los paramédicos pudieron salvarlo pero ella murió desangrada en el parto aunque mi padre nunca me dijo directamente que había sido mi culpa yo siempre lo había pensado, eso significaba que ¿yo la había matado? ¿Había muerto por mi culpa?, ¡No! Eso no era posible.

Me senté en el piso aun llorando, razonaba todo, ahora que no existía mi madre estaba viva, mi familia estaba completa, mis hermanos felices y todo eso con el simple hecho de que yo no existiera, por un momento pensé en renunciar a todo, dejar a shikamaru con ino y a mi familia completa pero fue ahí cuando teriko apareció y se acercó a mí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-susurre débilmente-mi madre murió por mi culpa-aun lloraba pero teriko se acercó a abrasarme y con una de sus manos limpio mi rostro quitándome las lagrimas

-no, no es asi, es lo que quería explicarte y no me dejaste, te lo diré todo como es, muy bien, escucha: como tú no existes el primer hijo de tus padres fue varón, tu hermano kankuro y después nació gaara, solo ellos dos, y como ambos eran varones tu padre y tu madre ya no tuvieron más-

Eso era verdad, mi padre siempre deseo que yo fuera varón quería un heredero varón y como los dos habían sido varones mis padres ya no se habían molestado en buscar una niña. Como teriko vio que estaba razonando todo el siguió hablando.

-tu simplemente no exististe, piensa bien lo que te dijo, no fue culpa tuya que tu madre muriera, como tú no existes la vida de todos, de absolutamente todos es diferente, incluso la de tus padres, fue lo primero que te dije, ahora tranquilízate que vienen mas sorpresas-

Con un poco de trabajo me puse de pie y lave mi rostro con agua fría, me tranquilice lo más que pude mentalizándome de que la muerte de mi madre no era mi culpa, me arregle el maquillaje y cabello y para ese momento tocaron la puerta

-temari… ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?- era la voz de shikamaru, me acomode rápidamente la ropa y me limpie bien la cara y salí del baño, él estaba afuera mirándome un poco preocupado

-shikamaru…disculpa es solo que me sentí un poco mal, pero ya estoy bien-

-¿segura? Estas pálida, si quieres puedes irte-

-¡no! Esto bien gracias, andando deben estar esperándonos-

-si vamos-

Shikamaru y yo caminamos de regreso al salón entramos en la sala principal donde ya estaban todos sentados en una gran mesa redonda, mi padre y mi madre ocupaban los lugares principales a la derecha mi hermano gaara y a la izquierda kankuro, al lado de kankuro estaba matsuri que era la secretaria general de mis hermanos, me pareció bastante extraño que no estuviera cerca de gaara y…¿él bebe?, ella estaba embarazada cuando yo fallecí, pero como no podía preguntar nada me quede callada, mi padre saludo a todos recibiendo con amabilidad a shikamaru el cual respondió de igual manera, shikamaru retiro una silla para que me sentara y después se sento a mi lado quedando del otro lado de la mesa fue ahí cuando la reunión empezó.

X

X

X

Buenooooo…. Lo de la mama de temari fue algo raro que se me ocurrió mientras viajaba en coche, no sé por qué XD pero espero que les haya gustado y espero también que me haya podido explicar con lo que sucedió con temari y su madre.

Este capítulo no tuvo tanto contacto entre shika y tema pero prometo que en el siguiente abra más.

Espero sus reviews ¡hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a tods perdón por la tardanza y gracias por entrar a leer, espero les guste y lo siento por la tardanza.

Como siempre, Temari narra en primera persona.

X

X

La reunión llevaba alrededor de media hora y no habíamos llegado a nada, mis hermanos miraban atentos igual que el resto de los accionistas, Shikamaru planeaba una asociación con la empresa de mi padre, pero el se negaba.

-no es un mal negocio, déjeme decirle, si nuestras empresas se unen habrá muchas ganancias-trataba de convencerlo Shikamaru.

-lo se, pero también puede haber perdidas y…-replico mi hermano Kankuro.

-si me disculpan, puedo interferir-hable.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto mi padre, Shikamaru me miro extrañado pero no pude evitar hablar aunque se suponía que solo tomaría nota, pero por donde iba la cosa mi padre no aceptaría nada.

-Kaze no Temari, secretaria de Nara Shikamaru, si me permiten interferir, tenemos informes de que las empresas Kazako y Nahero crearan una alianza, seria muy peligroso-

-señorita Sabaku, aun esas dos empresas juntas no tienen posibilidad de ser una competencia para las empresas Sabaku-replico mi padre muy orgulloso el era así, pero yo también sabia hacer negocios.

-claro que no, señor Sabaku, se que esas dos empresas juntas son muy poco para una empresa tan importante como la Sabaku, pero estas dos empresas junto a Nara C.O., serian un problema para las Sabaku C.O.-

-esta diciéndome que si Sabaku C.O. no hace una alianza con Nara C.O., ustedes nos traicionarían y se volcarían en nuestra contra-

-no lo tome así, señor Sabaku, negocios son negocios….,igual, si Nara C.O. no se une con Sabaku C.O., las otras empresas minoritarias se podrían agrupar y eso seria un problema….tanto para ustedes como para nosotros, ¿y no queremos eso, verdad?-

Sonreí, y Shikamaru me miro algo impresionado, no sabia que yo tenia tantos conocimientos y me encanto dejarlo impresionado.

-bueno…-hablo mi padre-creo que debemos de tomar en cuenta mas opciones- yo sonreí- pero….si ustedes me dejan el contrato, lo discutiré con mis hijos y los accionistas, ¿le parece, joven Nara?-

Shikamaru sonrió complacido-claro que si, Temari le dejara el contrato a su secretaria-

-perfecto-

Salimos de la sala de juntas y estuvimos un momento en una sala de descanso, varios accionistas de la empresa me miraban, los conocía bien y sus miradas en mi cuerpo me daban asco, Matsuri se acerco a mi.

-¿tu tienes el contrato?-

-si, claro que si- no pude evitar mirarla, aun me preguntaba por mi sobrino, Gaara se acerco a nosotras y sonrió.

-Matsuri encárgate de el contrato por favor y…..-

-amor, ¿la junta ya acabo?-una chica rubia interfirió la conversación, se acerco a Gaara y ¡lo beso!, lo peor fue que Gaara respondió el beso.

-si amor, ¿comemos juntos?-respondió Gaara sonriendo. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-claro que si amor, vámonos-

-de acuerdo, Matsuri por favor, encárgate ¿si?-

-por supuesto Gaara-sama-

Mi hermano se alejo de mano de la rubia, me quede impactada, ¿Qué demonios sucedía?, ¿Por qué Gaara no salía con Matsuri?, la vi a ella, estaba triste.

-¿pasa algo Matsuri?, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre si?-

-claro que si, y no, no pasa nada-

-de acuerdo, quizá nos veamos mas seguido ¿no? –

-seguro que si-

-bueno, aquí esta el contrato, que tus jefes lo analicen y me avisas por teléfono- le entregue una carpeta con el contrato y una tarjeta con mi teléfono y el de las empresas, la acepto sonriendo y después se despidió de mi.

Después me recargue en la pared esperando a Shikamaru que se despedía de mi padre, a unos meros estaba mi hermano Kankuro junto a mi madre, sonreían y hablaban de no se que, pero se veían felices, Kankuro abrazaba a mi madre y le daba besos en la mejilla, mi mama los aceptaba sonriendo y también le daba besos a el, después Shikamaru se acerco a despedirse de ellos y finalmente se encamino hacia mi.

Caminamos hacia los elevadores y por suerte iba vacio, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Shikamaru se giro hacia mi.

-no sabía que eras buena en los negocios-

-perdóname si interferí sin tu permiso, se supone que solamente iba a tomar nota-

-no te preocupes, al contrario seguro que perdía el negocio y gracias a ti….que buena estrategia, no es verdad que la empresa Nara tenga ofrecimientos de las otras, eres buena-

-gracias, aprendí un poco y de nuevo espero que no te molestes-

-claro que no-

Shikamaru siguió hablando mientras caminábamos hacia afuera, pero no lo escuche, estaba mas concentrado en recordar a mi madre, ver como abrazaba a Kankuro y lo mimaba, me hizo sentir muy mal, tenia mucha nostalgia, quería abrazarlo yo y besarlo, también a gaara, pero a la vez sentía que ellos estaban bien, muy bien sin mi, tenían a mi padre y a mi madre, eran una familia completa y feliz.

-¿Temari?-

-ah, lo siento-

-¿me estabas escuchando?-

-no, la verdad no, discúlpame es que….-

-no te preocupes, ¿te invito algo para despejarnos y….-

-no, no puedo-

-de acuerdo….bueno entonces tomate el día libre, ya no es necesario regresar a la empresa-

-esta bien-

-¿te llevo a algún lado?-

-no, no, gracias, caminare, adiós Shikamaru-

Me aleje lo mas rápido que pude y cuando estuve a una cuadra de distancia yo me solté a llorar, me sentía impotente y a la vez mucha felicidad por ver a mis hermanos felices junto a mi familia, ¿era mejor que no existiera?.

En cuanto entre a mi departamento busque a Teriko por todos lados pero no lo encontraba y me desespere.

-¡Teriko! ¡Teriko!-

Di media vuelta y lo encontré frente a mi.

-aquí estoy, Temari-

-¡no hagas eso!-lo regañe, me asusto bastante- ¡pareces un fantasma!-

-disculpa oye…¿estabas llorando?-

-no…-

-¿no?-

-¡bueno si!, sucede que con todo lo de mis padres y mis hermanos…..-

-si entiendo, pero ya te explique Temari, tu no existes, simplemente no existes, por eso es que tu familia pues….esta completa_-¡completa y feliz!_

-¿y Gaara? Por que Matsuri y el bebe….-

-ya, dime, ¿Por qué Gaara conoció a Matsuri?, ¿Por qué el se enamoro de ella?, recuérdalo y ahí están tus respuestas, tengo cosas que hacer-

Y sin mas Teriko se desvaneció frente a mi, me recosté en la cama después de quitarme la ropa y los tacones, solo me quede con las medias y ligeros, las bargas y mi bracier, cerré las cortinas y apague la luz dejando la habitación a oscuras, cerré los ojos y recordé.

X

X

_El timbre de clases sonó y los alumnos salieron hacia el exterior, la mayoría fue a las canchas de futbol y básquet, Temari fue a sentarse en una banca cerca de la cafetería mientras varios chicos la miraban, traía los audífonos puestos conectados al mp3, escuchaba música a todo volumen mientras tomaba un refresco, finalmente, a los 10 minutos un chico se acerco a ella junto a varios mas que se quedaron detrás de el._

_-hey preciosa note que eras demasiado hermosa como para no conocerme-_

_-no me digas…-sonreí- sabes, yo note que eras demasiado idiota y me lo estas demostrando ahora-_

_-¿tu quien te crees? Miles de chicas se mueren por salir conmigo, yo soy Nashiro Areto, hijo del famoso….-_

_-me vale un puto comino de quien seas hijo, lárgate de aquí, molestas-replique molesta, al instante todos se quedaron callados- ¿acaso eres sordo, o que? Dije que te largaras-_

_-¿o si no que?-el chico se acerco mas a mi dejando nuestros rostros bien juntos, pero en ese momento retrocedió bruscamente, o lo hicieron retroceder._

_-si no te largas, te partiré la cara en dos, ¿entiendes?-la voz de mi hermano se escucho detrás de nosotros, el chico lo miro retándolo._

_-¿tu quien te crees, eh Sabaku?, ¿quieres problemas?-_

_-me creo su hermano y te digo que te largues, ¿entiendes?-_

_-¿o si no que?, ¿crees que puedes con todos nosotros?- los demás chicos se acercaron rodeando a Gaara, el no se intimido y me pidió que no interfiriera- ¿y bien Sabaku? ¿ya te dio miedo?-_

_-para nada, te lo repito una vez mas, deja a mi hermana en paz-_

_-hay Sabaku, no entiendes, si quiero aquí mismo te molemos a golpes, no creo que puedas defenderte solo-_

_-pero no esta solo- una tercera voz interfirió, era Shikamaru, junto a otro chico un poco gordito._

_-¿ustedes que? Nara y Akimichi, lárguense de aquí, molestan-_

_-eres tu el que molesta, no escuchaste que te largues, Areto-_

_-mira Nara…no te metas que si no te va ir mal, mi padre tiene mucho poder y…-_

_-me importa muy poco el "poder" que tenga tu padre, deja a la chica en paz-_

_Nashiro se acerco a Shikamaru y lo tomo por el cuello, Shikamaru ni se inmuto, solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente, Nashiro levanto el puño en el aire y estuvo por golpear a Shikamaru pero una mano detuvo el golpe._

_-¿pasa algo aquí, Shikamaru, Nashiro?-_

_-no pasa nada azuma-sensei-respondió Shikamaru tranquilamente, Nashiro lo soltó y fingió inocencia._

_-solo platicábamos asuma-sensei-respondió Nashiro._

_-bueno, no se metan en líos- _

_El profesor se alejo dejándonos solos, pero no fue tan lejos, se sentó en una mesa a unos metros de ahí aunque se volteo de espaldas sentándose al lado de otros profesores._

_-bueno, ¿Cómo que te vas yendo de aquí no?-_

_-te crees mucho por ser el protegido de azuma ¿no?_

_-no seas idiota, se defenderme solo a diferencia de ti, que ocupas a tu padre para todo- respondió Shikamaru burlándose._

_-no te creas tanto Nara, algún día tu protector no te será suficiente, vámonos de aquí-_

_Al instante aquel chico y los amigos se alejaron, Gaara, Shikamaru y el otro chico se sentaron en la misma mesa que yo, mientras miraban algunos apuntes de aritmética._

_-¿estas bien, Temari?-_

_-si hermanito y gracias- respondí sonriendo y volví a mi música, estuvimos ahí por varios minutos mientras ellos revisaban cuadernos, pocos minutos dos chicas se acercaron, una castaña y una morena de cabello negro._

_-Shikamaru, ¿estas libre después de clases?-_

_-claro que si Matsuri-_

_-de acuerdo, nos vemos-_

_Las chicas se alejaron y Shikamaru volvió su vista a los apuntes al igual que Chouji, Temari observo a su hermano, su vista había dado a o parar sobre la castaña que estaba en unas bancas cercanas, sonrió al ver la tierna mirada de su hermano fija en aquella chica, Shikamaru soltó una risa._

_-¿Qué tanto le miras a Matsuri?-_

_-nada, nada….-Gaara nervioso volvió la vista a los apuntes y después de unos segundos siguió hablando-¿hoy vas a ir con ella, Shikamaru?-_

_-¿con Matsuri?, si-_

_-¿es tu novia?-le pregunte, pero al momento me puse nerviosa, eso a mi no me importaba ¿o si?._

_-no que va, claro que no es mi novia, no puedo meterme con la chica que le gusta a mi amigo, ¿no Gaara?-_

_-¿a ti te gusta?- casi grito, por suerte nadie escucho, Shikamaru y Chouji rieron, Gaara se sonrojo._

_-no me gusta-_

_-claro que si-respondió Shikamaru y después me miro a mi- los de tercer grado, nosotros, tenemos que ser tutores de los de primer ingreso, que es Matsuri y otras chicas, yo soy el tutor de Matsuri, pero a Gaara le gusta ella-_

_-¡no es verdad Shikamaru!- respondió Gaara pero estaba notablemente sonrojado._

_-¿a si? A mi hermanito le gusta una chica, ¿eh?-_

_-no Temari-_

_-¿no?, yo creo que si, ¡hey tu! ¡Matsuri!-la llame_

_-Temari, ¿Qué haces?-susurro Gaara apenado._

_Matsuri se acerco y me miro._

_-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién eres?-me pregunto aunque bastante amable, sonriendo, también note que miraba a Gaara._

_-soy Temari, soy nueva en la escuela y voy en el curso de Shikamaru, que tengo entendido es tu tutor, pero estoy atrasada y Shikamaru prometió ayudarme a estudiar, solo que yo le pedí que fuera hoy y al parecer tu también, eso es un problema, ¿te importa si es mi hermano tu tutor en vez de Shikamaru?-_

_-ah….no, esta bien, solo necesito estudiar y pasar los exámenes-_

_-perfecto, entonces Gaara te encuentra en la salida, de acuerdo-_

_-eh Temari…Gaara me interrumpió tratando de salvarse de aquel compromiso, pero no lo deje._

_-entonces a la salida Matsuri y lo siento por robarte a Shikamaru-sonreí inocente._

_-no te preocupes, está bien, hasta luego-_

_Matsuri y la otra chica se alejaron, en ese momento timbro la campana de clases, Gaara me miro molesto y Shikamaru y Chouji rieron, me puse en pie directo al aula, Gaara me alcanzo._

_-¿por qué haces eso?, Shikamaru bromeaba, ella no me gusta-_

_-pues ya lo descubrirás, a la salida-_

_Entramos al aula y la clase comenzó, a la salida, Gaara y Matsuri caminaron hacia un parque cercano, Shikamaru me esperaba en la puerta, sonriendo._

_X_

_X_

_Abrí los ojos encontrándome con la oscura habitación._

_-¡Teriko!-grite._

_Al instante apareció frente a mi._

_-¿ya recordaste?-_

_-si, yo hice que Gaara fuera tutor de Matsuri en vez de Shikamaru, entonces, si yo no existí, no hice eso y…-_

_-no exististe, Gaara y Kankuro no fueron a la misma escuela que Shikamaru, no se conocieron y obviamente no conoció a Matsuri, hasta que Matsuri entro como secretaria a las empresas de tu padre, Gaara sale con otra chica y pues esta enamorado de ella-_

_-¿y Matsuri?, ¿no crees que se pueda enamorar de ella?-_

_-eso descúbrelo tu-_

_Y desapareció otra vez._

_X_

_X_

Bueno, tarde mucho en poner la continuación, por que me atore mucho, pero Yessy me ayudo bastante, así que gracias, y bueno, como ya les había dicho en este fic los recuerdos o flash back serán muy importantes y serán muy seguidos.

Bueno espero review,

Nonahere.


	8. Chapter 8

Sin más les dejo un nuevo capítulo, inicia con un flas back que es la continuación del flash back del capítulo anterior.

Disfruten la lectura.

_X_

_X_

_-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto a Shikamaru cuando él comenzó a caminar a su lado._

_-Gaara me pidió que te acompañara a casa después de clases….Kankuro tenía un compromiso y no quiere que regreses sola a casa….este es mi auto, sube-_

_Shikamaru rodeo un lujoso volvo c30 verde oscuro y abrió los seguros de la parte del copiloto, entre un poco dudosa y note varias miradas fijas en mí, entre ellas la de una rubia de coleta._

_-¿vives con Gaara y Kankuro?-_

_-si, si quieres puedes dejarme en el parque y…-_

_-no, está bien, te llevare hasta allá, ¿así que eres mayor?-_

_-¿mayor?...eso suena a vieja…-_

_-no, no….me refería a….Gaara dijo que tenias tres años más que nosotros….-_

_-sí, estoy por cumplir 19-_

_-oh…..no es tanto…-seguimos en silencio, solo respondí con una simple sonrisa, pero note como me miraba un poco indiscreto, aun así eso no me molesto, después de unos diez minutos que pasaron en silencio el hablo- llegamos…-se detuvo frente a mi casa, estaba por abrir la puerta y salir pero me detuve y lo mire._

_-gracias, no tenias que traerme hasta acá…y perdona si te quite a tu pequeña pupilo, si eso te quita puntos escolares….es que quería que mi hermano tuviera una amiga, seguido está solo y no me gusta que este así….-_

_-ah…por eso no te preocupes….y si tú necesitas un tutor…-_

_-gracias…pero no soy tan tonta, puedo estudiar sola- tampoco le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles- hasta luego Shikamaru-_

_-hasta luego- me gire y le di un pequeño beso a manera de despedida, el se quedo por un momento impactado y al instante se puso colorado, espero a que entrara en mi casa y desde la ventana lo vi marcharse en el auto, sonreí mientras se alejaba._

_-parezco una tonta…-_

X

X

X

La mañana siguiente salí de mi apartamento con bastante tiempo libre y mucha tranquilidad, Teriko ya no estaba pero poco me importo, camine hasta las oficinas y entre, era temprano y aun no había llegado casi nadie, excepto Tenten, estaba en la oficina principal arreglando algunos papeles y la vi bastante frustrada, como no tenía mucho que hacer y mi turno empezaba en media hora me acerque quedando frente al escritorio y la ayude un poco mientras conversábamos de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Shikamaru te pidió que llegaras temprano hoy?-

-no, salí temprano de casa, ¿el está aquí?-

-em…si…pero está ocupado, pidió que no lo molestaran-

-claro, no lo hare….-

-no me refería a ti-dijo irónica.

-¿entonces a quien?-

Justo en ese momento se abrió el elevador, Ino apareció en el, dentro de un vestido carísimo en color morado, unos tacones altos y su peinado típico, si, siempre se veía exactamente igual, toda "artificial".

Ella iba directo a la salida con prisa y visiblemente molesta, pero al verme se acerco a mí sin dejar de observarme completamente.

-¿tu quien eres?-

-Kaze no Temari-

-si buscas trabajo, aquí no hay- dijo sonriendo con malicia, yo sin embargo sonreí.

-no, no nada de eso, yo ya tengo trabajo, soy la secretaria de Shikamaru Nara- de inmediato la tonta sonrisa de Ino se borro miro a Tenten esperando que ella lo confirmara y Tenten también asintió sonriendo.

-ah…. ¿ósea que tu eres la secretaria de mi marido?-

-¿tu marido?, ah….el me había dicho que apenas estaban comprometidos, felicidades, Shikamaru es un hombre magnifico- Ino ya no sonreía, quizá malentendió el "hombre magnifico" pero no me importo, sin más dio media vuelta y regreso al elevador, yo volví a los papeles que tenía en mano y Tenten sonrió.

-pensaba que no conocías a Shikamaru-

-no, no lo conocía, solo converse un poco con él, y a lo que se, en verdad es magnífico-

-si, si lo es….digo, como amigo y compañero, pero…si te soy sincera, parece que te referías a el cómo….como hombre-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro como si alguien mas nos escuchara.

-ah no….-ambas reímos y al echar un vistazo en una de las ventanas de cristal note que mi cara se había puesto colorada- no….a lo que refería era a que…bueno es un hombre muy amable, bueno, inteligente y tiene conversaciones interesantes pero como hombre en el otro aspecto pues….-

-buenos días….- una tercera voz nos interrumpió.

-buenos días Neji, ella es Temari la secretaria de Shikamaru- Neji me saludo con un gesto amable, pero de inmediato volvió a mirar a Tenten- ¿venias a ver a Shikamaru?-

-no, en realidad venia a verte a ti- Tenten se sonrojo al instante y me sentí fuera de lugar.

-los dejo a solas, un gusto Neji, hasta luego-

Subí por el elevador tranquilamente, me acomode el traje y las medias sujetándome bien los ligeros mientras miraba mi reflejo en espejo del elevador, cuando se abrió los gritos de Ino no podían sonar más fuerte.

-¡¿pero por que alguien como ella?-

No se escuchaba la contestación, sabía que cuando de una discusión se trataba, Shikamaru en vez de gritar hablaba normalmente esperando que la otra persona se calmara.

-¡eres mi prometido y tienes que hacer lo que diga!-

Sin animarme a interrumpirlos me dirigí hacia los baños, al final del pasillo, aun ahí se escuchaban los gritos, por suerte nadie más trabaja de ese lado del edificio y nadie podía escucharlos, no podía evitar soltar unas risitas, me agradaba escuchar a Ino molesta e insegura aunque muchos de los gritos fueran ofensas hacia mí.

Espere algunos minutos ahí, retoque mi maquillaje y acomode mi blusa dejando ver un poco mas de escote, sin llegar a ser vulgar, cuando salí me dirigí a mi escritorio que estaba fuera de la oficina de Shikamaru, justo en ese momento Ino iba saliendo, muy, muy molesta, me miro altanera y se fue gritando.

-¡hablare con tu madre de esto!-

-¡mi madre no me controla!, ¡y tampoco voy a ceder a tus caprichos!-Shikamaru grito desde la puerta.

Ino desapareció por el pasillo directo al elevador, aun molesta, yo no pude vitar soltar una sonrisita que disimule con una tos improvisada, Shikamaru me miro, ya más tranquilo pero serio.

-podrías llevarme los informes…..-

-inmediatamente- cerró la puerta, pero después se asomo de nuevo.

-y una aspirina…-

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y de inmediato me puse a buscar los informes que me había pedido, los encontré fácilmente y serví un vaso con agua, busque unas aspirinas en el cajón inferior y fui directo hacia la oficina, toque y su calmada voz me indicio que entrara, el estaba sentado en el escritorio, recargado en la silla y con los ojos cerrados, sus manos en la nuca y ya respiraba tranquilamente pero aun estaba molesto, su rostro lo hacía notar, me acerque por detrás dejando los informes en la mesa y las aspirinas junto al vaso con agua.

-disculpame-susurre.

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparte?-abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente curioso.

-sin querer escuche tu conversación con tu prometida y no debí porque era privado- quede frente a su escritorio.

-no te preocupes, al contrario yo me disculpo contigo por lo que ella dijo, Ino es un poco….-hizo una pausa mientras tomaba las aspirinas y se empinaba el agua.

-¿explosiva?-complete tratando de parecer inocente.

-iba a decir celosa sin sentido pero….también eso-

-ah…de acuerdo- sonreí tranquila, el se inclino a tomar los papeles en sus manos.

-cuanto trabajo, con todo lo de los Sabaku, Ino y encima los demás contratos….-

-lo que tú tienes es que estas estresado, demasiado diría yo, quizá deberías hablar con alguien, no le hace mal a nadie, seguro que algún amigo te escuchara- dije yo refiriéndome a Chouji, que sabía que era su mejor amigo, pero su respuesta no pudo ser más perfecta.

-Chouji no está en la ciudad, el es mi mejor amigo-

-bueno…si quieres yo puedo escucharte-

-seria un poco incorrecto salir contigo, estoy comprometido-

-si, es verdad, disculpa, me retiro- sonreí y di media vuelta directo a la puerta y justo cuando tome la manija escuche su voz.

-pero una salida de amigos…..-me detuve y lo mire- no haría mal, ¿verdad?-sonrió.

-no, en absoluto-

-entonces hoy a la salida… ¿te parece bien si vamos a tomar un café o algo?-

-si, me parece bien-

-de acuerdo-

A las 7 en punto empezaba a oscurecer por el horario de verano, Shikamaru salió de su oficina y fue directamente hacia mí.

-¿nos vamos?-

-claro… ¿te alcanzo en el estacionamiento?-

-¿Qué?...oh, no te gustaría que nos vieran salir juntos-yo desvié la mirada.

-es verdad que estas comprometido, pero aunque sea una salida de amigos, seguro que malinterpretan y más de uno empieza a hablar-

-tienes razón, aunque no me agrada andar ocultando lo que hago….bueno te espero en el estacionamiento en 5 minutos-

Bajamos juntos al elevador, se despidió de Tenten y salió al estacionamiento, yo me acerque a Tenten y con cualquier excusa hable con ella por cinco minutos mas y después salí directo al estacionamiento, el me esperaba al lado del auto.

-¿lista?-

-claro- abrió la puerta y entre, el rodeo y subió al lado, frente al volante-

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-¿Qué te parece un lugar tranquilo?, ¿como….*"_Paradis rouge"?- _sugerí un restaurant-bar francés cerca del centro_, _le sonreí, el termino asintiendo y salimos a la calle exterior directo al bar.

-mi lugar favorito…-respondió.

_-lo sé….- _pensé para mí misma y sonreí al recordar que ahí mismo había sido nuestra primera cita, cuando éramos estudiantes, por eso era su lugar favorito.

X

X

¿Y bien?, ¿les gusto?.

**HawkTem, Umeki-Nara, Natzu, lamisteriosacristal, yusha y KuTe. Muchas gracias por los review, y también a los anónimos o quienes leen pero no dejan comentarios.**

Les dije que Temari recuperaría la oportunidad de salir con él y claro tenía que ser pronto, ella se da cuenta de que Ino y el siguen teniendo problemas y eso es una forma de acercarse a él como "amiga".

_*Paradise Rouge, _en español significa "Paraíso Rojo" y cuando Temari menciona que tuvo su primera cita con el ahí pues es porque así paso, después sabrán mas de eso.

¿Que oportuno que Chouji no esté en la ciudad verdad?

En cuanto a Ino pues saldrá más adelante y espero que les haya gustado y que hayan entendido el flash back, como les dije los flash back serán los recuerdos de la vida alterna de Temari, por lo tanto Shikamaru no recuerda absolutamente nada porque él no lo vivió.

Espero que me entiendan, no sé si fui muy clara.

Puse un poco (muy poco) de Nejiten, no sé si pondré mas, ustedes díganme.

Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, díganme, ¿Cómo va quedando esta historia? Creo que esta un poco chusca, pero es su opinión la que importa.

Hasta el siguiente!


	9. fresas y chocolate

Perdón por tardar tanto, he estado liada con algunas historias nuevas, entre ellas una de Harry Potter, específicamente un Severus/Lily, (mama de Harry), pero aun no esta completa, y otra con Yessy, que va muy graciosa, algo de comedia con lemon, claro, que Shikatema.

En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste.

_El pensamiento de Temari va así_.

El resto del capitulo, normalito.

-diálogos-

-_pensamientos_-

X

_Esa noche de sábado fue mas escandalosa que había tenido en meses, el comité de la preparatoria organizo una fiesta de Hellowen en un antro cercano al centro de la ciudad, el lugar era enorme y estaba repleto de gente todos de la universidad y de la preparatoria._

_Decidí acompañar a mis hermanos, aunque apenas llevaba tres meses en el instituto había conocido a muchos chicos que me habían invitado pero no acepte salir con ninguno, quien o quería que me invitara, no lo hizo._

_La fiesta era de disfraces y me divertí bastante escogiendo un traje de brujita que consistía en un corset tinto con negro, botas hasta la rodilla y de tacón alto, una falda esponjada y corta, mis piernas se veían espectaculares y mis pechos enormes debido al escote que no era tan escandaloso como para llegar a ser vulgar, mi cabello en cuatro coletas típicas y un pequeño sombrero en pico, finalmente el maquillaje era claro para verme pálida, solamente me delinie los ojos y me puse un labial rojo, quede fantástica, como siempre._

_Baje del auto con la ayuda de Kankuro y me abrazo inmediatamente, típico, siempre que salíamos y había hombres el adoptaba su posición de "hermano celoso", Gaara por su parte cerro el auto y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del antro._

_Era un lugar perfecto, amplio y lleno de vida, la luces fluorescentes contrastaban con la oscuridad del lugar y las mesas estaban en varias tarimas de diferentes alturas alrededor de la mesa, en la parte trasera estaba la barra y apenas entramos me fui directo a ella, pedí una margarita y me senté ignorando las miradas de miles de hombres presentes y del mismo modo, los comentarios de las mujeres._

_Mas de un hombre se me acerco pero los rechace a todos, aunque la fiesta estaba animada yo no tenia muchas ganas de estar ahí, hasta que algo me llamo la atención, dos personas en una mesa a unos 20 metros de mi, una de ellas era una mujer rubia vestida de diablito, si, la barbe artificial del instituto, Ino Yamanaka y poco me habría importado de no ser por quien vi a su lado, el chico que la acompañaba era nada mas y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara, mi compañero de clase con quien desde aquel día que me llevo a mi casa hace mas de tres meses había roto comunicación, ¿el por que? No lo se, ero el fue quien dejo de hablarme, a lo mas que llegamos en los últimos tres meses fue a un simple "hola" cuando empezaban las clases y "adiós" al finalizar el día escolar a excepción de alguno comentarios en clase todo referente a las materias._

_De un momento a otro los labios de él se juntaron con los de ella, trate de ignorarlo pero no podía algo me carcomía por dentro ¿celos? No, jamás en mi vida los había sentido, si los sentía significaba que estaba enamorada de el, pero no, yo no me podía enamorar, o por lo menos esa creía._

_El sexto chico de la noche que se me acerco fue Hidan, dos años mayor que yo, vestido con ropas negras al estilo gótico, me pidió que bailáramos y antes de responder eche un vistazo a atrás, ahora Ino y Shikamaru se abrazaban, "claro, bailemos" le conteste a el chico y ambos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile._

_Hidan resulto un chico bastante interesante, no iba al mismo instituto pero era amigo del hermano mayor de Sasuke, otro compañero de clases, al ritmo de la música y mientras transcurrió el tiempo nos fuimos acercando mas y mas, de un momento a otro Hidan ya me estaba besando y yo gustosa le respondí._

_Fueron más besos los que le di y que él me respondió, pero finalmente no pude soportarlo, me disculpe con Hidan y me fui de ahí, regrese a la barra mire de un lado a otro y salí al estacionamiento que estaba en la parte trasera del antro, era muy amplio y había varios autos lujosos en muchos había parejitas en momentos melosos._

_Busque en mi bolso la llave del auto pero no la encontré, finalmente caí en cuenta de que Gaara tenia las llaves y encontrarlo en el mar de gente seria todo un reto. Di media vuelta para salir a la calle y tomar un taxi pero unas voces me detuvieron, escuche atentamente al reconocer la voz._

_-¡no tienes por que ser así!-_

_-¿Así como?-las voces provenían de un largo pasillo cubierto por telarañas artificiales, que daba al estacionamiento._

_-¡vamos Ino, están acercándote a ti y tu los dejas, ya sabes que no me gusta, me pediste que me alejara de Temari y lo hice pero tu dejas que los hombres se te acerquen!- dos sombras se proyectaron en la pared del muro gracias a la iluminación del antro, una de las sombras era Shikamaru, con aquella indudable coleta y la otra era una sombra femenina de exageradas curvas._

_-¡que tiene de malo, soy muy hermosa y les gusto!-_

_-lo malo es que les coqueteas y tienes novio, o mas bien tenias por que ya no quiero serlo!-pensé en lo que escuchaba y lo que aquellas palabras significaban._

_-¡tu no me puedes dejar!-_

_-¡ya lo hice!- se escucho un gritito de frustración, lógicamente de Ino y después escuche pasos dirigirse hacia mi, finalmente, por uno de los pasillos que daban al estacionamiento me encontré con Shikamaru frente a frente, el me miro, cayó en cuenta de que había escuchado la conversación y yo un poco nerviosa pase por un lado de él sin decirle nada directo a la calle, las piernas me temblaban._

_Camine por las calles mientras trataba de coger un taxi pero para mi mala suerte todos iban llenos, me detuve en la esquina de una enorme avenida, en ese momento un deportivo negro se detuvo frente a mi, el interior del auto estaba totalmente a oscuras y solo al agacharme y mirar dentro fue que reconocí a Shikamaru, pero lo ignore me puse de pie esperando el alto para cruzar, hasta que el salió del otro lado del auto y me miro sonriendo._

_-¿Por qué no subes?-_

_-no gracias-_

_-¿te aburrió la fiesta, o la compañía?- sabía perfectamente que me había visto con Hidan._

_-no, Hidan es muy interesante y por si fuera poco muy guapo-_

_-no te conviene-respondió a secas, mirando a otro lado._

_Un clacson resonó tras nosotros, me di cuenta que estábamos en plena avenida discutiendo y deteniendo el transito._

_-no podemos hablar aquí, sube-_

_-¿ahora si quieres hablarme?- pregunte sarcástica._

_-solo sube, por favor, te llevare a casa, no encontraras un taxi libre a estas horas-_

_Viendo que el tenia razón cedí y subí al lugar del copiloto, por mala suerte al subir una pierna la falda se levanto bastante dejando ver mas allá de lo permitido, el no lo paso por alto y se deleito al verme, sonrió arrogante y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí tan nerviosa por estar con un chico a solas en un auto, un chico que por si fuera poco, era tres años menor que yo._

_Condujo por las transitadas calles y ahí caí en cuenta de su disfraz, usaba un traje oscuro con camisa tinta y saco negro, también usaba una capa._

_-¿vampiro?-_

_-eso intente, no soy muy bueno con los disfraces-_

_-….-_

_-tu te ves bien, brujita….-_

_-mi casa esta hacia allá- dije señalando la dirección correcta, el había dado vuelta a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda._

_-ya lo se, pero es temprano para llevarte a casa, ¿te invito algo?-_

_-no, llévame a mi casa-¿era una petición a una cita?._

_-hay un bar-café cerca de aquí, es tranquilo, ¿vamos?-sugirió sin escuchar lo que le dije_

_-¡llévame a mi casa!-replique._

_-ya casi llegamos- siguió ignorándome y condujo unos 5 minutos mas, finalmente llegamos a un local algo alejado de las avenidas bulliciosas de la cuidad pero era muy bonito, baje del auto y me acerque a la entrada, había un letrero sobre la puerta en el se leía en letras enormes "Paradise Rouge", me tomo del brazo sin pedirme permiso y ambos entramos, pedimos una mesa y el mesero nos dio una en la terraza, una pequeña terraza en la que solo cabía una mesa para dos, quedamos bastante juntos, cuando el mesero levanto el pedido se retiro dejándonos solos y cerro las puertas de acceso a la terraza dejándonos solos ahí, eso se estaba poniendo interesante._

_-quiero pedirte disculpas-dijo rápidamente antes de que yo pudiera reclamarle._

_-yo soy quien debería pedirte disculpas a ti, escuche sin querer tu pequeña "conversación" con tu novia-_

_-seguro que escuchaste que termine con ella, pero en realidad te quería pedir perdón por ser tan grosero contigo, en la escuela cuando trataba de hablarme me excusaba o no te respondía, Ino se puso celosa y me pidió que me alejara de ti, pero nunca fue mi intención…-_

_-¿ósea que te alejaste de mi por que tu noviecita te lo pidió?-pregunte molesta, eso me enfureció mas que si lo hubiera echo por voluntad propia, se había dejado manipular._

_-en parte si y en parte por que me sentía tonto contigo-_

_-¿tonto?-_

_-si, es decir, eres una chica hermosa y siendo sincero me gustaste mucho-agacho la mirada y aun con la apenas poco visible luz de las velas sobre la meza pude notar su sonrojo, el continuo- se me hizo algo irrespetuoso tratar de acercarme a ti sabiendo perfectamente que me gustaste cuando a la vez estaba con Ino-_

_-¿ósea que no te acercaste a mi porque le eras fiel a ella?-eso me sorprendió, había pocos chicos así de sinceros._

_-fiel a ella y tampoco quería acercarme a ti de esa manera, no es lo correcto, por lo menos yo cuando tengo novia no me acerco a chicas con segundas intenciones y si salía con Ino y me acercaba a ti, estoy seguro de que hubiera intentado algo mas contigo y eso seria faltarte al respeto a ti y a Ino-_

_El mesero nos interrumpió trayéndonos la orden, un café negro para Shikamaru y un chocolate para mi, también dejo una pequeña bandeja con fresas y un tazón de chocolate con un par de palillos para tomarlas, no resistí la tentación e inmediatamente con un palillo pinche una fresa, la sumergí en el chocolate y me la lleve a la boca, deleitándome con el rico chocolate que resulto tener un toque de vino, Shikamaru me miro atento hasta que decidí hablarle._

_-eso se le llama poco auto-control-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-si sales con una chica, solo por el echo de que aparezca otra y tu quieras ser su amigo no quiere decir que vas a terminar traicionando a tu novia-_

_-ah…si bueno, es diferente contigo-_

_-¿Por qué?- lo rete con la mirada, me incline hacia al frente esperando una respuesta, el me miro sonriendo pero sin decir nada, tome otra fresa con el palillo y la acerque a mi boca, mordí solo la mitad quitando el palillo dejando la mitad de la fresa fuera de mi boca con el chocolate resbalando por mis labios y de un minuto a otro Shikamaru estaba frente a mi rostro._

_-por que eres hermosa, lista, guapa, inteligente y podría pasar la noche diciéndote tus virtudes pero prefiero hacer esto-_

_De un instante a otro Shikamaru acorto la distancia entre nosotros agarro la mitad de la fresa con sus dientes y pensé que se alejaría, pero no, lamio el chocolate de mi boca y junto nuestros labios en el primero beso que nos dimos._

_Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de el cerrados y todo por la impresión, cuando el mordió la fresa el jugo junto al chocolate resbalo por nuestras bocas y escurrió por mi mentón hasta que algunas gotas cayeron hasta la mesa, con su boca pegada a la mía mastico la fresa y se la comió, incluso la parte que estaba dentro de mi boca, pensé que se separaría pero antes de hacerlo bajo su lengua por mi mentón quitando cualquier rastro del jugo o chocolate, lo lamio y se separo un poco._

_Para ese momento la impresión de aquel beso había pasado, aun así una de mis manos apretaba la suya y mi vista estaba nublada, mis mejillas rojas y mi corazón acelerado._

_-¿lo ves? Ahora puedo hacer esto sin remordimiento-sonrió, sin soltar mi mano._

_-amm…-yo agache la mirada, apenada y nerviosa, el me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarlo, sonrió y dejo otro beso sobre mis labios, esta vez fue algo fugaz, un simple roce._

_-¿te molesta?-´pregunto refiriéndose al beso-creo que te hubiera molestado mas si me hubiera atrevido a invitarte mientras salía con Ino, créeme, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, mi instinto me hubiera traicionado y en cualquier oportunidad te hubiera besado-_

_-yo lo hubiera evitado, no dejo que los hombres me besen, solo por que si-_

_-lo evitarías como lo evitaste hace momentos- su sonrojo fue notorio._

_-¡estaba desprevenida!-_

_-¿y ahora?-_

_Otro beso mas invadió a Temari, ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo y si hubiera podido, en realidad no quiso, Shikamaru sintió un calor re confortable cuando ella le sujeto del cuello empujándolo hacia ella misma al momento que el juego de lenguas parecía ser mas apasionado y húmedo, bastante húmedo._

_Cuando se separaron, apenas por centímetros ella le miro directamente._

_-tu también me gustas, Shikamaru….-_

X

X

Temari cerro los ojos cuando una luz de los faros de otro auto le encandilo, dentro del automóvil del Nara estaban totalmente a oscuras, una luz roja ilumino a ambos y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado, el se estaciono y rápidamente salió del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta a Temari, ella sonriendo le tomo la mano.

Una corriente eléctrica paso de un cuerpo a otro, Shikamaru no la soltó al sentirlo, al contrario, apretó su mano, después del brazo se acercaron a la puerta del lugar, Temari sonrió cuando el mesero los dirigió hacia la mesa en aquella terraza, aquello no podía ponerse mejor, ¿o si?.

X

X

No se si me explique muy bien con la moral de Shikamaru, en resumidas cuentas, aun saliendo con Ino no se podría resistir a Temari.

Y espero que les haya gustado el recuerdo de Temari, el postre de las fresas esta delicioso, ya lo he probado y claro, sabe mejor de la boca de la persona a quien amas.

¿les gusto?.


	10. Cita

Después de mucho tiempo por fin tengo continuación espero que les guste, siento la tardanza.

El mesero los dirigió a la terraza, donde ambos tomaron asiento, Shikamaru, como un caballero retiro la silla para que Temari se sentara, error, gracias al escote de la chica, aunque no era muy profundo para llegar a ser vulgar Shikamaru pudo apreciar un poco mas de carne de lo que debería, desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado y fue a sentarse del otro lado de la pequeña mesa al momento que el mesero les entregaba las cartas.

-en un momento les tomo su orden, con permiso- el mesero les entrego las cartas y se retiro, Temari agradeció que cerrara las puertas de la terraza dejándolos a solas.

-y….¿quieres un postre y un café o….?,bueno, como gustes-dijo Shikamaru mirándola.

-un postre y café esta bien_-¡claro que un postre y café, joder, tenía que alargar lo más posible esa noche!_, Temari finalizo sonriendo-¿alguna sugerencia?-dijo mirando la carta.

-veamos…..-el miro el menú-él Triflle de queso blanco, es delicioso….si te gustan las fresas y el chocolate-

-me encantan….-Temari rio al momento que se apoyaba en la mesa seductoramente recargando su mejilla en su mano, Shikamaru de inmediato desvió la mirada.

Las puertas de la terraza se abrieron y el mesero se acerco.

-¿listos para ordenar?-

-sí, sería un Triflle de queso para la dama y para mí un Parfait con licor-pidió Shikamaru, Temari tan solo se limito a sonreír y mirarlo, tratando de hipnotizarlo y lo estaba logrando.

El mesero tomo la orden y se retiro, cerro de nuevo las puertas y Temari se recargo en la silla, Shikamaru aprovecho para quitarse el saco del traje, estaba empezando a hacer calor a pesar de que estaban en la terraza.

- sabes mucho de gastronomía-comento ella.

-algo…cuando era niño viajaba con mis padres y nos invitaban a cenas, tenia que comerme todo para no ser irrespetuoso, así que se aprende-Shikamaru rio al recordar aquello, Temari aprovecho, investigaría mas.

-se ve que te llevas bien con tus padres-comento, esperaba que el siguiera la conversación.

-si, bueno….-Shikamaru dudo un poco en seguir.

-no quise ser indiscreta, disculpa-

-no, no es eso….me llevo bien con mis padres, pero son demandantes, estrictos y hasta un poco exigentes, claro que me quieren y sé que todo lo que hacen, es por mi bien, solo quieren que yo esté bien y que tenga un buen futuro, solo que a veces se les olvida que ya soy mayor y puedo cuidarme solo, cometer mis propios errores-

-así son los padres y aunque es normal, es bastante molesto para nosotros-

-¿y tus padres?-

-ellos…..-_¿Qué carajo decía?-_bueno ellos….murieron, cuando yo era niña, en un accidente-

-lo siento, yo no quería…..-trato de disculparse.

-no te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho-

Afortunadamente para Shikamaru el mesero llego con la orden, dejo frente a Temari una copa llena de lo que parecían ser galletitas con una crema blanca y encima varias fresas y frente a Shikamaru dejo otra copa mas pequeña con lo que parecía ser una crema de chocolate negro y blanco decorado con unas fresas pequeñas.

-_Bon appétit_-dijo el mesero y se retiro.

-_Merci_-respondió Shikamaru.

Temari miro atenta a su delicioso postre, no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la cuchara y probar el postre, en cuanto la cuchara llena entro en su boca no pudo mas que saborear aquel dulzor y deleitarse con el sabor, murmurando un "delicioso" se echo hacia atrás y se lamio los labios al momento que miraba fijamente a Shikamaru limpiando unos restos de crema blanca de sus labios_, demasiado erótico_ _y_ _subliminal,_ pensó él.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto el, al mismo tiempo que probaba su postre.

-es riquísimo- una cucharada mas y esta vez se lamio el dedo pulgar, que "accidentalmente" se había llenado de crema blanca.

-parece que lo disfrutas- se atrevió a decir el, a Temari le tomo por sorpresa el que ahora fuera él quien hablara cosas con doble sentido y sonriera de esa manera tan seductora, ella se cohibió un poco y se sonrojo aunque por la oscuridad del lugar él no lo pudo notar, pero finalmente respondió.

-no tienes idea de cuánto….-

Shikamaru tuvo que mover las piernas para que la picazón en la entrepierna no siguiera, los comentarios de la rubia y de el mismo lo estaban llevando al límite, si no se detenía podría tener una erección ahí mismo, nunca antes ninguna mujer le había provocado tal reacción con tan solo unas palabras de doble sentido y unos gestos seductores.

Además, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, Ino era su prometida, se iba a casar con ella y la quería, no la amaba pero la quería, encima Temari era su secretaria con la que solo estaba teniendo una charla tranquila para alejarse un poco del trabajo, no debía pasar nada mas, no podía serle infiel a Ino y tampoco podía jugar con Temari, debía marcar un limite el mismo, hablar claro con ella y aclarar las cosas. Pero antes de que Shikamaru hablara ella se adelanto.

-¿hablas francés?- le pregunto, Shikamaru la miro, sonriendo, tan tranquila, como si fuera una amiga de hace años.

-si….he ido un par de veces a Francia para atender negocios-

-waooo…¡seguro que es hermoso!, París, la torre Ifel, perfumes….-

-si, es un lugar bastante…turístico, la torre Ifel es impresionante, perfumes hay miles pero sobre todo, la gastronomía es de lo más extenso y refinado, el postre que estas comiendo como seguro ya supusiste, es francés-

-pues esta delicioso, como seguro muchos alimentos mas, realmente me encantaría visitar Francia, en especial la torre Ifel, o por lo menos un buen restaurant francés, aunque sea aquí en esta ciudad-termino riendo, al momento que probaba de nuevo su delicioso postre.

Shikamaru también como más de su postre, el sabor era delicioso y también se lamio los labios sin dejar de ver a la rubia, tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella hace minutos así que desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que tú pediste?-

-Parfait con licor, es delicioso, básicamente crema de leche con vino Malaga, chocolate y cerezas, ven, acércate-

Temari ya estaba inclinada pero Shikamaru la tomo por la nuca acercándola aun mas, pensó que la besaría y su corazón se acelero, pero el beso no llego, Shikamaru le puso una cucharada de Parfait en la boca con todo y un trozo de cereza, ella sujeto la mano con la que el moreno sostenía la cuchara y al probar el postre cerró los ojos apretando la muñeca del Nara.

Cuando abrió los ojos el ya le había quitado la cuchara de la boca pero seguía muy cercas, demasiado cercas y el tenia los ojos medio cerrados, aun así pudo ver la mancha de chocolate en la orilla de los labios de la mujer y pudo estar seguro de que sintió que una mano invisible lo empujaba hasta chocar su boca con la de la rubia, pero aquello no fue rudo ni lastimoso, fue más bien delicado, lamio el chocolate y estuvo por retirarse cuando ella abrió la boca y le permitió entrar y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, invadió con su lengua la boca de la rubia al momento que la sujetaba de la nunca evitando que ella se alejara.

Temari escucho una risita leve, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Teriko ahí detrás, sonriendo triunfante ella le hizo una seña con la mano y Teriko se despidió, desapareció al chasquear los dedos pero antes de hacerlo volvió a reír, y esta vez Shikamaru pudo oírlo y se separo al escuchar una risa en su nuca.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Temari, el miro a su espalda, ¿acaso ya estaba alucinando? Primero alguien lo empujaba y luego esa risa, ¿o seria solo su conciencia jugándole una mala pasada?.

-yo….lo siento Temari, no debí besarte-

Temari sabía que aquello sucedería, el se iba a arrepentir no porque no le hubiera gustado, si no porque él se sentiría culpable de hacer algo así estando comprometido, sin embargo, ella no era tonta, ya había dado un gran paso al volverlo a besar y no echaría a la basura todo lo que había avanzado.

-no te preocupes Shikamaru, tienes razón, supongo que nos dejamos llevar y….solo somos amigos, espero que este accidente no te haga pensar que solo estoy intentando algo mas contigo, tu eres mi jefe y yo lo respeto.

-claro que si, nunca he pensado mal de ti…todo lo contrario, mejor, olvidemos el asunto y sigamos tranquilos con la cena, ¿te parece?-

-perfecto…-ahí estaba, todo iba bien, Temari volvió a sonreír, mientras preguntaba algo más sobre él, igual, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de investigar más sobre el moreno.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, después de aquel "accidente" la conversación giro alrededor de los países que él Nara había visitado y los amigos más cercanos, ella solo comento algo sobre su trabajo anterior, claro que todo lo había inventado.

Finalmente ambos se fueron, el insistió en pagar alegando que "los hombres pagan las cuentas", a Temari no le sorprendió porque sabía cómo era, subieron al auto del moreno y el la llevo hasta casa, abrió la puerta del coche y la llevo hasta el pórtico, espero a que ella entrara y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, que le recordó el accidente del café, ella se giro para entrar pero antes de que cerrara la puerta él la llamo.

-sobre lo que dijiste de la comida francesa, si quieres….un día de estos te invito a un verdadero restaurant francés, para que pruebes la comida, claro….solo si tu aceptas-

-para mí sería un honor-Temari sonrió de nuevo llena de felicidad, ahí estaba, una nueva cita con Shikamaru- nos vemos mañana, Shikamaru.

-hasta mañana, Temari-

El finalizo con una sonrisa, entro en el coche y acelero, directo a su apartamento, raramente satisfecho y contento.

Temari cerró la puerta y fue directo a su habitación, en cuanto entro encendió las luces y miro la habitación vacía y grito.

**-¡Teriko! ¡Arruinaste mi beso!-**

Si, si, me tarde muchísimo en la conti, peroooo aquí está, aprovechando las vacaciones, espero que les gustara y fuera la clase de cita que esperaban y que les gustara el beso.

Notas*

Bien, como recordaran, el café al que fueron es Francés.

Bon appétit: provecho

Merci: Gracias

Y tanto el Parfait como el Triflle son postres franceses.

En fin, ¿Teriko muy imprudente no?.

¿comentarios?

_Nonahere_


End file.
